Las Locas Aventuras de la Amistad
by Adriana-Valkyrie
Summary: Una serie de mini fics cortos de toque cómico, entren si desean reírse y si no también...xD...protagonista de este nuevo episodio Lyra Hearstrings
1. Pinkie Pie

**Bien que iba a hacer? así a seguir con mis fic, pero este no es arco iris roto, bueno es una colección de mini fics chistosos basados en ideas locas que tenía en mi cabeza, advierto que este no es el universo de MLP tal como conocemos, digamos que es parecido pero más gamberro así que no se sorprendan de ver cosas fuera de lo común, bien espero que sea agrado del publico y si no pues disculpen por subirlos.**

* * *

**LA SUPER VENDEDORA**

Era de noche en Canterlot y con excepción de los guardias reales todos los ponys dormían apaciblemente bajo el cielo nocturno decorador por la princesa luna, pero en medio de toda esta tranquilidad una figura alada irrumpió de manera violenta en el castillo real y luego dejando fuera de combate a los guardias y a cualquier otro pony que se le pusiese en frente, y a los que no se opusieron también, comenzó un robo masivo en el castillo robándose todo objeto de valor que estuviese vigilado, y lo que no estuviese vigilado también, y como bono termino llevándose las coronas de las princesas y también los elementos de la armonía.

Al día siguiente todos los diarios de Equestría difundían la noticia, un dragón conocido como Garble había irrumpido en el castillo llevándose absolutamente todo aquello de valor del castillo de Canterlot, incluidos los elementos de la armonía y menos importantes las coronas de las princesas (no se por que pero creo que me enviaran a la luna...n_n¡), las autoridades en Equestría mandaron un cerco a todo los límites de la comarca de Equestría para evitar que el ladrón escapase y distribuyeron a todo el personal disponible para evitar que el dragon escapara, pero por esas cosas del destino Garble pudo burlar la redada pasando por encima de ella, literalmente hablando fue como si una bola de bolos hiciese chuza contra el bloqueo de los guardias reales.

Unos días después los periódicos daban la noticia de que Garble había logrado pasar el bloqueo y estaba con paradero desconocido. Garble para aquel entonces quien se había teñido el color de sus escamas de un rojo brillante a uno esmeralda tenía una guarida en una de las montañas más altas del reino de los grifos, su guarida era una casa de 1 solo piso de color blanco la cual lucía abandonada ya que todas las ventanas estaban entabladas y afuera había unos letreros que el propio Garble había colocado tiempo atrás para alejar a los curiosos los cuales decían lo siguiente

1º NO PASE  
2º NO SE VENDE  
3º NO QUIERO VENDEDORES  
4º NO HAY VACANTES  
5º SI LEES ESTO ES POR QUE ERES UN PALURDO QUE NO TIENE NADA MEJOR QUE HACER ASÍ QUE LÁRGATE¡

Ya dentro de su guarida el dragón examino su botín muy contento y relajado por que en todos los años en que se había dedicado a robar nunca los autoridades de Canterlot o cualquier otra comarca lo habían podido localizar así que podría relajarse y comenzar a disfrutar de su actual botín o al menos eso pensó cuando sintió afuera un ruido así que se asomo de manera cautelosa por uno de los huecos de su guarida y espantado pudo ver a dos guardias de élite de Canterlot, esto si era serio ya que los guardias reales eran pesos ligeros pero los guardias de élite si eran enemigos de temer por lo que fue a prepararse para recibir a los guardias.

Afuera mientras tanto los guardias de élite se detuvieron al lado del camino que llevaba a la guarida de Garble, pero con razones muy diferentes a las que pensaba el dragón ya que solo le habían hecho un aventon a una pony rosada de crin en el mismo tono pero de manera esponjada y con una cutie mark con forma de globos.

- Gracias Thunder Slash y Onyx Blackstar-dijo mientras veía como los guardias se iban para tomar una maleta que había traído consigo y luego dirigirse a la guarida del dragón-vaya estos guardias de élite si que resultaron ser buenos ponys...hubiese sido una larga caminata con mis pobres cascos...y me esta comenzando a picar la nariz...

En ese momento por una de las ventanas emergió el cañón de un rifle de asalto el cual comenzó a disparar sobre la despreocupada pony rosada.

- Dios un enjambre de parasprites...-decía la pony mientras esquivaba y daba todas las balas del rifle-bien me lo decía mi pinkie sentido...y para colmo se me olvido el repelente y la armonica de Applejack...

Así y en medio de la lluvia de balas la pony llego sin un solo daño encima para comenzar a tocar la puerta de la guarida de Garble quien se hacía la idea de encontrarse con un imponente guardia de élite, el dragón abrió la puerta y apunto una pistola 9x9 sobre el incomodo visitante quedándose fuera de cuadro al ver a la pony en la puerta quien comenzó a hablar sin preocuparse por el arma que el dragón tenía en la garra.

- Hola soy Pinkie Pie representante de la compañía Equestría con los últimos aditamentos para su hogar le ofrecems una nuva lna de...-la pony se cayo un momento ya que se le había enredado algo la lengua y ya recuperada sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo y miro al dragón-se encuentra la señora en casa?  
- No¡  
- Y el señor?  
- NO¡  
- Muy bien¡ Entonces hablare con usted escuche atentamente lo que le voy a decir-dijo la pony sacando un muffin para luego colocarlo en la garra del dragón-acépteme este muffin hecho por la mismísima Derpy Hooves...

El dragón observo el muffin sin entender bien que cosa intentaba hacer la pony.

- Fuera de aquí¡-grito Garble azotando la puerta en la cara de Pinkie  
- Entonces devuélvame el muffin-respondió la pony rosada abriendo la puerta para luego quitarle el muffin a Garble haciéndolo girar como un trompo-así se me han perdido muchos...

Ya afuera Pinkie Pie se sentó sobre la acera de la guarida de Garble sacando un libro titulado: "1000 formas de venta agresiva". Rato después dentro del escondite de Garble la puerta principal se abrió de manera lenta y una pezuña rosada asomo dentro de la guarida la cual no fue desapercibido por Garble quien con una comba de herrero comenzó a darle de golpes de manera continua tratando de triturarlo, solo que rato después la puerta se abrió por completo y luego se pudo ver que la pezuña que se había asomado era en realidad un bastón con forma de pezuña dejando desconcertado al dragón.

- Oiga no sea tan gruñon-repuso la pony al ver la manera como el dragón se había ensañado con su pezuña falsa-y demonos la mano...

Pinkie estiro su pezuña hacia Garble y este hizo lo mismo con su garra pero con la intención de triturar la pezuña de la pony rosada, con lo que no contó es que Pinkie Pie tenía un generador de corriente que le dio una fuerte sacudida al dragón dejándolo bien aturdido en el suelo mientras Pinkie Pie se reía de la manera como había quedado el dragón.

- Que le parece señor...es mi generador de corriente marca Pinkie capaz de dar un toque eléctrico de más de 7777777 voltios...muy bueno para las fiestas-dijo la pony mientras sacaba un librito de apuntes sonriendole al dragón de manera inocente-cuantos quiere que le aparte...

Pero no había terminado Pinkie de hablar cuando el dragón termino agarrándola del pescuezo para luego ponerle contra la pared mientras le apuntaba con una pistola de manera muy enojada

- VAS A MORIR GRACIOSA¡  
- No señor...-repuso la pony un poquito nerviosa para luego mirar la pistola-esto se ve mal señor...muy mal...mire cuanto oxido tiene-dijo poniendo uno de sus cascos sobre el arma que tenía Garble para enseñarle un poquito de corrosión-lo que su arma necesita es un poquito de pulidor marca Celestia que dejara su arma con el brillo del sol-decía la pony mientras le aplicaba a la pistola un líquido y luego le paso un trapo-lucirá mejor que recién comprada

Y en efecto la pistola una vez pulida brillo igual que el alba pero solo durante 2 segundos tras lo cual se derritió como mantequilla.

- Ups-dijo la pony rosada viendo lo que paso-alguien va a salir de esta casa volando...

Rato después Pinkie Pie fue lanzada a través de la puerta con todo y maleta, dentro de la guarida el dragón pensó que se había desecho de esa pony pero rato después parte del techo de la casa se vino abajo siendo atravesado por Pinkie Pie montada en una tortuga que volaba gracias a un aparato que simulaba la hélice de un helicoptero.

- Le interesaría comprar una tortuga voladora marca Rainbow Dash para entrar donde no es muy bien recibido...

Dijo Pinkie Pie solo para terminar lanzada por la puerta de la guarida con maleta y tortuga voladora incluida. Garble pensó que se habría desecho de la pony pero de improviso una de las paredes fue cortada por una sierra de mano portada por una Pinkie Pie que lucía un tono rosado más oscuro y cuya crin y cola se había alisado mostrando una sonrisa un tanto sadica

- Hora de hacer CUPCAKES¡

Garble al ver a la pony en dicho estado se pego el susto de su vida chocando contra la pared que tenía atrás de él quedándose bien mareado, mientras veía como la pony rosada se acercaba a él con la sierra en sus cascos, el dragón espero lo peor y cerro los ojos solo para escuchar la voz de la pony que le dijo

- Se lo creyó?-dijo la pony volviendo al color original de su piel lo mismo que su crin-que le parece es la nueva sierra de mano multi usos marca Pinkamena Diane Pie...cuantos quiera que le aparte?

Como respuesta Garble volvió a arrojar a la pony con maleta y sierra de mano por la puerta de su guarida, pero cuando se dio la vuelta la pony ya estaba de nuevo detrás de él y lucía un tanto molesta.

- Vamos a poner las cosas claras amigo...no me voy hasta no venderle alguna cosa...tan solo nombre una...  
- De acuerdo-repuso el dragón algo resignado-tienes nudillos de hierro?

La pony comenzó a buscar en su maleta sacando un pastel de manzana, una corneta de heladero, un piano, a Octavia, algunos parasprites, la estatua de Discord, un sea pony, los episodios de la cuarta temporada de MLPMOF (mi little pony magic of friendship para los que no entiendan...^w^), un traje de los wonderbolt, Derpy Hooves, el diamante clockman, a Rainbow Dash, un taco, un yunque (y unas cuantas cosas más que por motivo de espacio y texto no describiré), y al final encontro los nudillos de hierro para luego dárselas a Garble.

- Wow-dijo Pinkie feliz de haber encontrado lo solicitado-no me gustaría que me golpeasen con una de esas...

Pero al terminar de decir esto Garble la tomo de nuevo por el pescuezo levantando la garra donde tenía encajados los nudillos dispuesto a golpear a la pony en el rostro y lo hubiese conseguido de no ser por que Pinkie tomo el yunque que había sacado antes haciendo que el dragón se destrozara los dedos de su gorra al golpear el objeto de acero solido, Pinkie al ver lo que ocurrió retrocedió un poco y luego comenzó a correr mientras era perseguida por un furioso Garble quien portaba un rifle de asalto disparando a matar sobre la pony que se refugió en un closet cuya puerta termino llena de agujeros por los disparos de Garble quien se vació toda la carga de su rifle. En ese momento Pinkie salió abrió su maleta y saco unas municiones.

- Pruebe con estas jefe...

El dragón tomo las municiones y sin decir nada disparo sobre el cuerpo de la pony, solo que a diferencia de la primera vez las balas rebotaban en el cuerpo de la pony quien se quito una piel falsa que traía encima revelando una coraza que tenía bajo la piel.

- Que le parece es la nueva coraza reforzada con doble protección anti balas marca Shinning Armor...garantizada o la devolución de su dinero...lo juro...y por cierto aquí tengo un producto que le interesara

La pony entonces comenzó a buscar en su maleta y el dragón que ya había perdido la paciencia dio un terrible golpe con todo su cuerpo sobre la cara de la despreocupada pony quien por casualidad u otra cosa bajo la cabeza dentro de su maleta mientras seguía buscando, en el momento exacto esquivando el golpe dado por el dragón quien debido a la velocidad y fuerza con el que lo había realizado hizo un hueco muy profundo en la pared terminando dentro del agujero. Pinkie mientras tanto inadvertida de lo que paso encontró la cosa que estaba buscando.

- Aquí esta-dijo Pinkie con el objeto en su casco notando que el dragón no estaba y luego vio el agujero en la pared-ah con que jugando a las escondidillas eh...vamos sal de ahí cobarde no te escondas-dijo Pinkie entrando al agujero notando que todo adentro estaba muy oscuro notando unos ojos brillantes pero eso no la intimido acercándose a ellos haciéndose la valiente-alguien te dijo que tienes tipo de criminal...pero no me asustas...quien crees que soy...Mare Do Well?

Pero cuando las luces se volvieron a prender Pinkie se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con su reflejo en un espejo, mientras que Garble estaba detrás de ella mientras tronaba sus garras haciendo fuerza.

- Ya me cansaste insufrible vendedora ambulante...-dijo Garble sumamente molesto-te voy a arrancar ese largo pescuezo...

Pinkie trago saliva y se miro al espejo notando que su reflejo había estirado su cuello igual que la vez que se peleo con Iron Will, la pony molesta le dio un golpe a su reflejo para emprender la huida del dragón quien la persiguió por un rato solo para darse un golpe frontal contra una pared de ladrillos que la pony había armado en menos de dos segundos tras lo cual el dragón termino empotrado contra una de las paredes de la cocina donde Pinkie ya le estaba esperando.

- Vamos amigo déjese de correr...le voy a mostrar algo muy práctico un encendedor infalible marca Spitfire-dijo la pony quien encendió la manija del gas para luego buscar entre sus cosas sacando al final de su crin un encendedor de color azul con la cara de la capitana de los wonderbolt-ahora vea le voy a mostrar...

Y así la pony intento hacer funcionar el encendedor pero este no prendía, después de 7 intentos fallidos Pinkie tomo una de las alas de Garble usándola como trapo para limpiar el encendedor, cuando el encendedor estuvo limpio Pinkie intento de nuevo hacer que encendiese pero el dragón ya harto tomo a la pony y la arrojo de nuevo por la puerta con todo y maleta pero sin el encendedor tras lo cual la pony cayo al suelo con su maleta abierta y sus cosas desparramadas por todas partes.

- No me daré por vencida...

Dijo Pinkie Pie poniéndose de pie mientras metía todas las cosas que pudo en su maleta, mientras tanto Garble noto el encendedor de Pinkie Pie en el suelo de la cocina y como quien no quiere la cosa trato de accionarlo para ver si estaba descompuesto u otra cosa. Afuera mientras Pinkie había llegado a la puerta de la guarida de Garble

- Va haber ese tipo...a mi nadie me dice que no...le voy a insistir con vehemencia...pero de aquí no me voy hasta vender algo...ese gruñón debe necesitar alguna cosa...

Fue lo ultimo que Pinkie dijo mientras tomaba el picaporte de la puerta momento en el cual la guarida exploto debido a la fuga de gas mientras que Garble salía disparado por los aires con todas las cosas que robo. Mientras tanto en Canterlot las princesas y los guardias de élite estaban reunidos en el salón principal del castillo.

- Muy bien ya saben¡-dijo Celestia usando el tono real-nadie reposa hasta que recuperemos todas las cosas que Garble robo especialmente mi corona¡  
- Hermana-repuso Luna-que no es más importante recuperar los elementos de la armonía?  
- Sí disculpa Luna es todo esto que paso me tiene alterada...  
- Cálmate Tia...las cosas se arreglaran...  
- Oh si de seguro Garble nos caerá del cielo en este preciso momento...

No hubo terminado Celestia de decir eso cuando Garble termino por atravesar el techo de la sala de reuniones y terminar estrellándose en medio del salón.

- Te sorprenderías las cosas que caen del cielo querida hermana...:3

Dijo Luna mientras Celestia no se creía lo que había pasado, unos días después Garble fue condenado a cadena perpetua por robo agravado en prejuicio de la princesa Celestia y por delitos menores por el hurto de los elementos de la armonía, pero al dragón ya eso no le importaba por que al menos pensaba que en prisión Pinkie Pie no volvería a molestarlo, cuando de improviso uno de los guardias le trajo al dragón un paquete mandado por un anónimo, el dragón lo tomo extrañado preguntándose que tenía y de improviso el paquete se abrió saliendo Pinkie Pie.

- Ey amigo ya se lo que necesitas ahora...una guarida para colocar esta perilla que se te olvido en la puerta¡

Como respuesta el dragón salió disparado atravesando la pared como alma que lleva el diablo mientras Pinkie Pie se pregunto que había pasado.

**FIN**

* * *

**EPILOGO - CARTA A LA PRINCESA CELESTIA**

_Querida Princesa Celestia_

_Hoy quisiera decir que aprendí algo acerca de la amistad en mi nuevo empleo pero francamente solo aprendí que es imposible venderle algo a un dragón, y menos si este tiende a perder la paciencia tan fácilmente, así que desde ahora me iré a proporcionar las cosas de Equestría al Reino de los Grifos_

_Firmado tu leal aprendiz Pinkie Pie_

14 días después el reino de los Grifos quedo deshabitado por completo y Equestría se expandió


	2. Applejack

**BIEN AHORA LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA Y DISCULPEN POR LAS DEMORAS DEL CASO Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJARON SUS REVIEW**

* * *

Era domingo en Ponnyville para ser más exactos en Sweet Apple Acres y una cansada Apple Jack la cual había adelantado el trabajo de 3 días disfrutaba en mucho tiempo de un día libre luego de haber vendido casi todas las manzanas de su cosecha en el pueblo, aparte de las manzanas que le habían sido solicitadas por los comerciantes de otras comarcas de Equestría quienes reconocían la gran calidad de las manzanas del clan Apple.

Cuando Apple Jack entro por fin a su casa encontró una nota en la puerta de su casa firmada por Big Macintosh en ella decía que estaría de viaje con Applebloom y Grany Smith y que no regresarían sino hasta mañana, Apple Jack se pregunto por que no la habían invitado cuando noto que al final de la carta había una PD que decía.

_"Si te habíamos invitado pero estabas tan centrada en adelantar el trabajo de dos días que nos dimos por vencidos, cuidate Apple Jack"_

La pony rubia se sintió un poco tonta pero luego se rió de aquella circunstancia y como ya no había nada que hacer en la granja decidió que lo mejor sería pasar un día sin hacer nada por lo que se sirvió algunos bocadillos de manzana para luego ir por el periódico de esa mañana y reposar o al menos eso pensó ya que cuando intento sentarse en una silla esta desapareció a lo que la pony lo asumió como un error por parte de ella tras lo cual intento sentarse en otro mueble con el mismo resultado que la primera vez, la pony granjera pensaba que debía estar con fatiga para haber errado por segunda vez por lo que decidió asegurarse así que acerco una silla a su lado y la palpo para probar que estaba allí.

Cuando pensó que todo era seguro Applejack se sentó pero cuando lo iba a conseguir la silla donde se iba a sentar desapareció haciendo que la pony granjera cayese en el suelo sin explicarse como es que sus muebles desaparecían cuando de pronto el periódico que iba a leer le cayo en la cara en una noticia que al parecer explicaba la situación

"PARASPRITE EXPERIMENTAL ESCAPA DE EXHIBICIÓN MÁGICA DE CANTERLOT"

- Ah con que un parasprite...

Mientras terminaba de leer la noticia noto que un parasprite mucho más diminuto que otros parasprites que había visto se termino por posar en su nariz.

- Hola señorita permitame presentarme...-hablo el parasprite con un acento español lo cual tomo por sorpresa a la pony quien no esperaba que un parasprite pudiese hablar-Luck...el mejor, mayor y más poderoso de todos los parasprites y también el más hambriento...ahora si me disculpa...

Y terminando de decir esto Luck se lanzo sobre una mesa de comedor convirtiéndola en una mesa de cocina y luego esta termino convertida en una mesita de sala para finalmente terminar siendo reducida a nada, tras lo cual el parasprite se poso en la nariz de Applejack comiéndose un mondadiente de madera que había hecho con los restos de la mesa. La pony quien ya tenía experiencia con estos bichos decidió salir rápidamente de su granja e ir a buscar a Pinkie Pie, pero cuando llego a Sugarcube Corner los Cake le dijeron que la pony rosada se encontraba actualmente viajando promocionando una serie de productos de la compañía Canterlot.

Applejack ante dicha noticia decidió buscar a Twilight para que le ayudase con su magia pero cuando llego a la biblioteca Spike le dijo que Twilight se encontraba en Canterlot para hacer una demostración de criaturas alteradas mágicamente, la pony granjera tuvo sus sospechas y le pregunto al dragón que clase de criatura iba a usar Twilight, Spike le dijo que un Parasprite, la pony granjera no podía creer que Twilight había repetido el error de hace tiempo, por lo que salió molesta de la biblioteca y se dirigió a su granja mientras trataba de pensar una manera de deshacerse del parasprite pero estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no vio por donde iba y choco contra otra pony de piel blanca y crin en tonos azules que usaba gafas.

- Auch-dijo Applejack recomponiendose de su caída-lo siento mucho...  
- No te preocupes-respondió la pony de gafas poniéndose de pie mientras volvía a colocarse sus gafas-que te pasa Applejack  
- Ah eres tú Vynil...no te había visto desde la boda de la princesa Cadance-dijo la pony granjera reconociendo a la DJ-que haces en ponyville?  
- Vine a ver a un pariente mío...y de paso dar un show y tu como la pasas...  
- Pues...

Applejack iba a responder cuando se acordó del asunto del parasprite entonces sin decir nada se llevo a rastras a Vynil quien no entendía que pasaba y apenas si pudo protestar cuando noto que la pony granjera la había llevado a Sweet Apple Acres, al llegar Applejack soltó a a Vynil quien le pregunto por que la había traído a la fuerza.

- Escucha Vynil no hay mucho tiempo para responder quiero que uses tu música para encantar a un parasprite que se esta comiendo los muebles de mi casa...  
- Oye-respondió ofendida la unicornio-yo soy DJ no controladora de plagas...como se te ocurre que voy a usar mi música para algo tan trivial como un misero parasprite...  
- Por favor Vynil-rogo Applejack-eres la única pony que conozco en Ponyville que hace melodías y a estos bichos les encanta la música solo quiero que toques algo y atraigas al parasprite y te lo lleves al bosque Everfree o a donde sea pero que sea lejos de mi granja...además tu musica es de lo mejor que hay en ponyville no vas a negar a tus fans escuchar tu música o si?  
- Bueno ya que lo pones de ese modo de acuerdo...-repuso la unicornio con el ego muy hinchado-prepárate para el mejor concierto de tu vida¡

Rato después la unicornio había traído un pequeño tocadiscos y unos parlantes los cuales se los había puesto a los costados.

- Ahora espera aquí Applejack-dijo Vynil-y yo sacare a ese parasprite en menos de lo que Stalion Preasley hace su movimiento de caderas

Diciendo eso Vynil entro a la granja tras lo cual la puerta se cerro y Applejack se quedo afuera esperando, luego de un momento se escucho el ruido de música y después unos ruidos fuertes luego unos ruidos de cosas rompiéndose terminando en una especie de temblor tras lo cual Vynil salió con el toca discos atravesado en el cuerno, ambos parlantes rotos, y la mitad de sus gafas mientras daba traspiez.

- Que paso Vynil-repuso Applejack mirando el estado de la unicornio-y el parasprite...  
- El que...-dijo Vynil mientras se alejaba-ah si...todos son críticos...nos vemos Applejack...

Tras lo cual Applejack se quedo sola preguntándose que paso por lo que entro de nuevo a su casa notando como Luck seguía botaneandose los muebles de su casa. Applejack entonces recordó su violín y fue por él a su cuarto tomándolo de una repisa de madera que termino hecha astillas por el parasprite, afortunadamente al instrumento no le había pasado nada por lo que Applejack bajo a la sala con suma prisa y luego ubico al parasprite que estaba reduciendo a aserrín varias barriles de sidra de manzana recién empacada.

- Muy bien Parasprite ya que la música de Vynil no te gusto veamos que te parece la musica Country¡

Diciendo eso Applejack se comenzó a tocar una sonata ranchera pero como respuesta el parasprite termino por vaciarle encima el contenido de un barril de sidra.

- Bien...ya que la música ranchera no te gusta...probemos con Bethoven¡

Applejack comenzó a tocar la decima sinfonía de Bethoven, la cual le había enseñado Octavia, y como respuesta el parasprite hizo que le cayese un árbol de manzanas que por fortuna estaba hueco aunque eso no evito que Applejack se llevase un buen susto.

- Así que ese Bethoven no era tan convicente como decía Octavia...pero veamos que te parece si te toco a MOZART¡

Pero antes de que Applejack si quiera hubiese empezado a tocar algo, el instrumento musical termino sirviendo de botana al parasprite dejando únicamente las cuerdas del violín, la pony granjera perdió la paciencia y fue por una pala de un closet que tenía en la casa para aplastar al parasprite pero cuando intento abrir la puerta con suma rapidez, Luck se comió la puerta antes de que Applejack se diese cuenta lo cual provoco que la pony granjera girase como un trompo debido a la fuerza aplicada con que quiso abrir el closet terminando mareada para luego caerse de espaldas debido a un golpe que el parasprite le dio en la nariz.

La pony granjera quien se repuso entro en cólera y cogió la pala de su closet levantándola en alto decidida a aplastar al parasprite pero con lo que no conto es que el mango de la pala estuviese hecho de madera, lo cual provoco que Luck se comiese el mango de la herramienta tras lo cual la parte metalica de la pala le cayese a Applejack en la cabeza terminando con la pony en el suelo viendo parasprites girando alrededor de su cabeza. Rato después Luck estaba que se reía de la situación en un rincón sin percatarse de que Applejack se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás con un destapador de caños para luego saltar sobre el parasprite apresándolo dentro del destapador.

- Ahora si ya te tengo donde quería...

Pero la pony no termino de hablar cuando de improviso termino cayéndose por un agujero del piso que había hecho el parasprite terminando por caer en la estufa del sótano quedando cubierta de polvo de carbón de los cascos al sombrero mientras que el parasprite estaba parado sobre su nariz cantando la canción de saltos de Pinkie Pie. Unos momentos después Applejack estaba que se terminaba de quitar el polvo de carbón del cuerpo en el baño del segundo piso de su casa cuando el piso donde estaba la tina se vino abajo terminando por caerse en la sala mientras el parasprite estaba que cantaba el SOS de los sea ponys a un lado de la tina.

La pony granjera estaba harta de aquella plaga cantora y comedora de madera cuando noto que había caído al lado de la guía telefónica la cual rara vez usaba y decidió llamar a alguien para encargarse del condenado parasprite, luego de algunas paginas y otras tantas que el parasprite termino comiéndose encontró un teléfono de la compañía controladora de plagas F y F, Applejack tenía un mal presentimiento pero estaba tan desesperada por deshacerse del parasprite que tomo el teléfono que estaba colocado sobre la pared e hizo la llamada.

- Hola-dijo Applejack sin darse cuenta que el parasprite comenzó a comerse la pared donde estaba el teléfono-hablo a la compañía controladora de plagas F y F...habla Applejack de ponyville...disculpe podrían enviar un exterminador tengo un serio problema con un parasprite...vengan por favor...  
- Con que tiene un problema con un parasprite...-respondió la voz al otro lado del auricular para luego ser seguida de otra voz-con que quiere un exterminador...-la voz volvió a ser diferente-pues mira niña te vamos a ayudar...espera a escuchar nuestros tonos bajos...  
- Pues yo ya estoy muy baja-dijo Applejack notando que estaba en el suelo afuera de su casa ya que el parasprite se había devorado la pared-dense prisa y vengan ya...

Repuso la pony desesperada, un rato después Applejack estaba esperando a la puerta de su casa cuando noto una especie de nube de humo dirigiéndose a donde estaba luego algo parecido a una maquina termino estrellándose contra lo que quedaba de la cerca de su casa, por que el parasprite se había comido gran parte de esta, y cuando el humo se hubo despejado Applejack se dio cuenta de que su mal presentimiento había sido correcto ya que al frente de ella estaba nada más ni nada menos que la Super Veloz sydromatica 6000 aunque lucía un tanto diferente de como ella recordaba y a su lado estaban aquellos dos unicornios que le habían causado un dolor de cabeza.

- Ustedes dos-repuso la Pony-Flim y Flam ahora son exterminadores?  
- Y de lo mejor que hay niña-dijo Flam estrechando la pezuña de Applejack moviendola de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente dejando a la pobre pony bien aturdida-Flim y Flam controladores de plaga de la prestigiosa compañía controladora y exterminadora de plagas F y F con más de 7 meses de funcionamiento en Manehatan controlando cualquier tipo de plaga...  
- Así es desde hormigas, cucarachas, ratones, conejos-continuo Flim-hasta manticoras, dragones e incluso hidras...no hay nada con lo que no podamos controlar y/o exterminar...  
- En efecto niña-repuso Flam poniendo de pie a la ya mareada Applejack-no hay nada que no podamos controlar tu danos la orden y despídete de la plaga que invada tu casa...por más pequeña o grande que sea te garantizamos cien por ciento de satisfacción...  
- Y recuerda-dijeron los hermanos a duo-HEMOS VENIDO SOLO A AYUDARTE¡  
- Ahora-repuso Flam-donde están esos molestosos parasprites?  
- Bueno...-repuso Applejack no muy convencida-en realidad solo es un parasprite...  
- Un millar?-repuso Flim-  
- No uno...  
- Un ciento-respondieron con duda los hermanos-  
- No solo 1...  
- Nos estás diciendo que nos mandaste llamar desde Manehatan con riesgo de que nos pongan una multa...por solo un pequeño y diminuto parasprite?  
- Yup-respondió la pony imitando la manera de hablar de Big Macintosh

Los unicornios murmuraron algo entre dientes y luego se dispusieron a irse pero Applejack se coloco delante de ellos.

- Por favor no se vayan-dijo la pony-no pensé que iba a decir esto...pero necesito que me ayuden con ese parasprite por favor no tengo a nadie a quien más recurrir...  
- No vamos a perder tiempo en un solo parasprite niña-repuso Flim-tenemos plagas mayores que controlar...  
- Pero su aviso dice que controlan cualquier plaga aún por pequeña o diminuta que sea...

Los unicornios hablaron algo entre dientes dejando en expectativa a Applejack y luego se bajaron de su vehículo.

- Muy bien niña-repuso Flam colocándose al lado de Applejack-vamos a ayudarte...  
- En efecto-continuo Flim colocándose al otro lado de Applejack-te vamos a proveer de nuestros sofisticados mecanismos de exterminación de plagas para que tu misma te deshagas de tu parasprite...  
- Y no nos iremos hasta que el parasprite haya sido erradicado, eliminado...-terminaron de responder los unicornios a duo-o hasta que se haya comido toda tu casa...lo que suceda primero  
- Bueno...

La pony granjera tenía sus dudas pero prefería tratar con esos unicornios que con aquel parasprite, luego de unos momentos los unicornios le dieron a Applejack un fumigador de gatillo al cual los unicornios llamaban el super eliminador de parasprites 3500, y cuya potencia según los unicornios era tal que de una sola rociada el parasprite terminaría en el cielo de los parasprites. Applejack tenía sus dudas pero como no tenía nada que perder decidió hacer lo que sea con tal de deshacerse de aquella plaga. Luego de ubicar al parasprite sentado en una mesa de la cocina Applejack apunto el rociador lo más cerca que pudo del despreocupado parasprite quien estaba fumando una pipa, luego la pony apretó con todas sus fuerzas el gatillo pero con lo que no espero es que Luck tapara la boca del fumigador con su pipa haciendo que toda la rociada le cayese en la cara a Applejack.

Unos momentos después Applejack sentía como se elevaba entre las nubes mientras tocaba un arpa rodeada de varios parasprites mientras se acercaba a un lugar que tenía un letrero que decía _"Cielo de los Parasprites"_, mientras tanto en la granja los unicornios le aplicaron un desfibrilador a Applejack y luego le tiraron un balde de agua en la cara haciendo que la pony se recuperase.

- De acuerdo niña-repuso Flim viendo como la pony se ponía de pie-no te preocupes si el primer intento fallo...  
- Así es-continuo Flam-no hay primera sin segunda...así que vamos recuerda que toda pony tiene su semental...así que vamos a lo siguiente...

Después de un rato los unicornios le dieron a Applejack una especie de aspiradora la cual ellos llamaban la super succionadora 3500, cuando la pony pregunto que debía hacer con esa cosa Flim le dijo que solo debía colocarla cerca del parasprite y que esta lo succionaría atrapándolo dentro del bolso de la máquina. Applejack no lucía muy convencida pero decidió hacer la prueba así con la maquina a cuestas encontró que el parasprite estaba en un agujero en lo alto de una columna de la casa al lado de un pasa manos, la pony se subió en el pasamano estirando la máquina lo más que pudo tapando el agujero donde estaba el parasprite y acciono la máquina pero esta no hizo nada lo cual la extraño.

- Ey Flim y Flam su cosa esta no funciona¡  
- Ah sí disculpa-respondió Flim-olvidamos enchufarla...listo Flim?  
- Listo Flam-repuso el mellizo del unicornio conectando la máquina para luego mira a Applejack quien seguía subida encima del pasamanos-listo niña y recuerda-repuso el unicornio a duo con su hermano-HEMOS VENIDO SOLO A AYUDARTE¡

La máquina una vez conectada comenzó a succionar una gran cantidad de cosas dentro del agujero sorprendiendo a Applejack quien ya daba por atrapado al molesto parasprite, pero de súbito un ruido medio raro le llamo la atención y cuando viro la vista noto que Luck se había comido las uniones del pasamanos haciendo que Applejack perdiese el equilibrio terminando por rodar escaleras abajo con el aparato atrás de ella, mientras que la bolsa de la aspiradora termino por rebasar su capacidad dejando un reguero de polvo y aserrín por todas partes la cual en gran medida le termino cayendo encima a Applejack.

Después Applejack decidió atrapar al parasprite por sus propios medios así que espero a encontrarlo con la guardia baja, y vio que el Parasprite estaba que dormía la siesta en el sotano al lado de la columna principal de la casa, la pony se acerco con sumo cuidado sin hacer ruído dispuesta a aplastar al parasprite entre sus cascos lanzándose a gran velocidad pero el parasprite fue más rápido que ella esquivándola para luego apresar sus cascos con unas esposas que quien sabe de donde salieron, la pony trataba de liberarse de manera desesperada y más cuando vio que el parasprite se comenzó a comer la columna de madera tras lo cual todo el primer piso de la casa comenzó a colapsar.

- SE CAE EL GRANERO¡

Dijo Luck tras lo cual todo el primer piso termino por caerle encima a Applejack quien termino literalmente aplanada, aunque todavía estaba consciente mientras veía que Flim y Flam estaban encima de ella.

- Niña-dijeron ambos unicornios-no te desmoralices y no olvides...HEMOS VENIDO SOLO A AYUDARTE¡

Rato después los unicornios sugirieron tenderle una trampa al parasprite para lo cual trajeron un adorno de madera con forma de canasta de frutas y luego colocaron una gran cantidad de objetos pesados alzados con una cuerda sobre el adorno de madera con la intención de cortar la soga y aplastar al parasprite ni bien este comenzase a comerse el adorno de madera, Applejack pensó que era un buen plan pero para asegurarse decidió que ella cortaría la soga a lo cual los unicornios no opusieron nada. En seguida se pusieron a esperar y Applejack se asomo un momento para ver si el parasprite estaba cerca del adorno de madera pero cuando miro vio en lugar del adorno de madera un "apio".

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: PARA LOS QUE NO ENTIENDEN LO DEL APIO VEAN EN DEVIANTART "AJ' QUEST FOR CELERY" O BIEN VIENDO ESTE ENLACE (garysmodx . deviantart . com / art / AJ - s - Quest - for - CELERY - Part - 1 - 282804799) RECUERDEN JUNTAR TODO PARA VERLO**_

La pony no pudo resistirse y se lanzó sobre la verdura que más le gustaba en toda su equina vida sin darse cuenta de que el parasprite estaba ahora al lado de la soga la cual termino por comerse, luego todos los objetos se cayeron encima de Applejack dejándola aplastada y mientras trataba de safarze escucho como los unicornios se le acercaban y le decían.

- No te preocupes niña...HEMOS VENIDO SOLO A AYUDARTE¡

Unos momentos después de que Applejack se recupero Flim y Flam sugirieron que como el veneno, la aspiradora, y la trampa no habían funcionado, ahora intentarían ahogar al parasprite. La pony los dejo hacer debido a que se sentía aún mareada por todos los objetos que le habían caído encima, tras unos momentos encontraron en el baño del cuarto de Big Macintosh, el cual también estaba en el segundo piso, un hueco donde al parecer el parasprite se estaba comiendo las columnas de madera, los unicornios entonces acoplaron una manguera al caño de la tina del baño y luego le dieron el otro extremo a Applejack que por su tamaño tuvo que usar una pequeña escalera apoyada en la tina para alcanzar el agujero y luego meter la manguera lo más profundo posible, lo que ni Applejack ni los unicornios se dieron cuenta fue que Luck había hecho un agujero en la base del piso por donde dejo salir la manguera.

Cuando Applejack pensó que la manguera ya estaba bien dentro del agujero Flim y Flam accionaron el grifo de la tina del baño dejando salir una gran cantidad de agua, rato después la pared carcomida de la habitación del baño comenzó a filtrar agua tras lo cual toda el agua con los dos unicornios y una Applejack enojada montados en la tina del baño salieron disparados fuera de la casa terminando en el corral de los puercos. Mientras que Luck montado en un jabón estaba que cantaba la "Macarena" terminando por pasar al lado de la estrellada tina del baño y a un lado de Applejack quien ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

De regreso en la casa los hermanos hicieron flotar a Applejack contra la pared.

- Muy bien niña ese parasprite no se va a salvar de esta-dijo Flim-ahora es el momento de usar el arma secreta...verdad Flim?  
- Así es Flam-dijo el unicornio sacando un cartucho de dinamita marca Rainbow Dash-colocamos este cartucho de dinamita con capacidad destructiva de un Rainbow Nuke (para los que no saben a lo que me refiero vean el episodio "Lesson Zero") en tu pezuña izquierda...  
- Y ahora-continuo Flam- este fósforo encendido en tu pezuña derecha...-continuo Flim-y lo colocamos sobre la mecha de la dinamita de tu pezuña izquierda..  
- Y no lo olvides niña-dijeron ambos unicornios-HEMOS VENIDO SOLO A AYUDARTE¡

Dicho esto ambos unicornios emprendieron una rápida fuga cerrando todas las puertas y ventanas del granero, o al menos los que aún quedaban en pie, subieron a la Super Veloz sydromatica 6000 y en tiempo récord llegaron a sus oficinas de Manehatan cerrando la puerta para luego ver a lo lejos un gigantesco hongo multicolor de humo y polvo el cual fue seguido por un fuerte temblor que hizo estremecer toda la ciudad, cuando el temblor termino ambos unicornios chocaron cascos entre ellos dando por terminado el asunto y se fueron a sentar en una mesa para beber un gran vaso de sidra para celebrar.

Pero cuando iban a empezar Applejack entro a la oficina con varias quemaduras y con apenas pedazos de su sombrero y se le veía en la cara que estaba sumamente molesta.

- Bueno niña-dijeron ambos unicornios-con que al fin te deshiciste del parasprite...eh...bien, muy bien, excelente...

Pero Applejack se lanzo furiosamente encima de los dos apretándoles el cuello mientras les miraba de fea manera.

- AMIGOS...E VENIDO SOLO A AYUDARLES...  
- Y ahora-continuo Luck quien salió por entre la crin quemada de Applejack-les diré lo que vamos a hacer...

Rato después Luck y Applejack terminaron por comerse todos los muebles de la oficina de los hermanos Flim y Flam, y unos días después Applejack inauguro una compañía fabricante de antigüedades llamada Apple-Luck, con lo cual Applejack logro reconstruir e implementar su granja. Mientras tanto en la biblióteca de ponyville Twilight había regresado de su conferencia de criaturas alteradas mágicamente siendo recibida por Spike quien se quedo afuera del edificio.

- Hola Spike ocurrió algo mientras no estaba? alguien me dejo algún recado?

El dragón iba a decir algo cuando toda la biblioteca termino por colapsar encima de Twilight quien se quedo muy mareada.

- De hecho sí...-repuso Spike mirando a Twilight quien se había caído de espaldas-Applejack manda decirte que no vuelvas alterar criaturas con tu magia otra vez...

* * *

**EPILOGO - _CARTA A LA PRINCESA CELESTIA_**

Queria Princesa Celestia, hoy e aprendido que cuando no puedes contra tus enemigos mejor únete a ellos, a veces no resultan tan malos como piensas al principio, y por cierto sus muebles antiguos llegaran el proximo martes.

_Tu leal aprendiz Applejack_

* * *

**BIEN DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA TUVE VARIOS PROBLEMAS ENTRE MANOS A SIDO UNA SEMANA DIFÍCIL PERO DEBO AGRADECER**

**- A MI HERMANO POR SER MI APOYO MORAL**

**- A LOS QUE SIGUEN LAS LOCURAS QUE ESCRIBO**

**- A ANHELL Y OTROS TANTOS QUE ME MANDAN MP Y ME SOPORTAN**

**- A garysmodX por su comic de "AJ Quest for Celery" lo que en español latino sería "Applejack Aventura por el apio"**

**- FINALMENTE A DIOS POR DEJARME ESCRIBIR ESTO...:D**

**BIEN A SIDO UNA SEMANA DIFICIL POR QUE DEBO ACTUALIZAR TAMBIÉN EL OTRO FIC Y AGRADEZCO LOS REVIEW QUE ME DEJARON COMO ADELANTO DEJO LA SIGUIENTE VÍCTIMA, DIGO PROTAGONISTA DE ESTÁS LOCAS AVENTURAS**

**FLUTTERSHY**

**CHAITO**


	3. Fluttershy

**Bien a continuar con estas locas aventuras y gracias a los que me dejaron review, y como dije ahora tenemos a Fluttershy**

**Fluttershy: Yo que?  
A V: Ah cuando llegaste...  
Fluttershy: no se  
****A V: Aceptare eso como un cumplido vamos a la historia**

* * *

**EL PARASPARKPRITE**

Amanecía afuera de ponyville para ser más exactos en la casa de Fluttershy, donde la pegaso más tranquila y bondadosa conocida en Equestría se despertó para comenzar a atender a todas las mascotas de su casa, cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta de su casa. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el pony cartero, un semental de piel naranja y crin marrón, que había traído una serie de cajas de gran tamaño.

- Buenos días-dijo el cartero-usted es Fluttershy?  
- Ah sí-respondió la pegaso mirando las cajas de manera desconcertada-en que puedo ayudarle...  
- Esto es para usted-dijo el cartero empujando las cajas a la puerta de la casa de Fluttershy mientras sacaba un recibo y un sobre para la pegaso-tome puede firmar esto...  
- Eh sí-dijo la pegaso firmando-pero quien lo envía...  
- Los amigos de los animales de Canterlot  
- Vaya en serio?  
- Sí señorita dicen que gano el premio de la rifa del amigo de los animales...  
- Oh vaya la verdad no esperaba ganar...pero me alegra saber que los ponys apoyen la conservación del pajaro dodo...-dijo la pegaso sacando un poster de la campaña que ella había organizado en la cual disfrazo a Scotaloo del ave en cuestión-gracias por traerme el premio...  
- No hay problema-respondió el cartero-ahora si me disculpa debo hacer otras entregas...  
- Oiga un momento-interrumpió la pegaso-que paso con el otro cartero el de anteojos?  
- Mr Zippy-respondió rápidamente el pony de tierra-no se sabe...esta desaparecido desde hace unos meses...  
- Oh vaya-respondió Fluttershy acordándose del pony al cual le puso una estampilla al azar y dejo que el servicio express se lo llevara-espero que aparezca pronto...  
- Bueno cuidese...-dijo el pony retirandose-  
- Me pregunto donde estara...

Y muy lejos en unas playas parecidas a acapulco el pony en cuestión estaba que tomaba sol al lado de unas hermosas ponys.

- Así que-dijo una de las ponys que acompañaba al semental-como dices que llegaste aquí...  
- Una pegaso loca a la cual le entregue una correspondencia equivocada...pero ahora se lo agradezco por haberme mandado a este paraíso tropical...brindemos a su salud...

Mientras que de vuelta en casa de Fluttershy, la pegaso con algo de esfuerzo metió las cajas que le habían traído lo cual llamo mucho la atención de gran parte de sus mascotas salvo de Angel quien estaba desayunando.

- Bueno espero que no le haya pasado nada malo-dijo Fluttershy en voz alta aun preocupada por Mz Zippy para luego abrir las cajas y ver que contenían viendo un equipo Stereo Home Theater similar a los que usaba Vynil Scratch aunque este era mucho más grande-vaya que extraño aparato no crees Angel?

El conejo blanco se acerco mirando el equipo de sonido para luego no darle mucha importancia y seguir desayunando su ensalada de zanahoria con piña, la pegaso por su parte con algo de curiosidad instalo el equipo usando el manual que este tenía, luego de media hora había logrado poner todo el aparato en funcionabilidad y solo faltaba probarlo, así que Fluttershy tomo uno de los discos que tenía en su casa, era un disco de terapia de los que usaba para calmar animales enfermos y lo puso en la máquina poniendo el volumen al setenta por ciento de su capacidad total, como resultado la pegaso y gran parte de sus mascotas terminaron estampados en la pared y todos los vidrios así como puertas y ventanas de la casa de Fluttershy salieron volando por los aires por el ruido provocado por la máquina.

Luego de algo de esfuerzo la pegaso logro apagar el aparato sintiéndose algo aturdida, cuando vio que la llamaban de afuera por lo que salió rápidamente encontrandose con una pony de color gris, de crin y cola negra la cual tenía una cutie mark con forma de la llave sol de color morado, la pony tenía una mala cara y al parecer estaba molesta.

- Se puede saber que provoco ese ruído infernal¡  
- Lo siento fue sin querer-dijo Fluttershy mirando a la pony terrestre-estaba probando un equipo de sonido...y usted quien es...  
- Me llamo Octavia-dijo la pony mientras se limpiaba la oreja-y me acabo de mudar cerca de aquí..._una pariente mía que anda viajando por toda Equestría por cosas de su nuevo trabajo_...me dijo que aquí podría encontrar paz y tranquilidad...y más si me venía a vivir cerca de la casa de una pegaso llamada Fluttershy...  
- Oh si lo siento Octavia...no fue mi intención molestarte...  
- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez no quiero arrepentirme de haberme mudado aquí...ya suficiente tengo con Vynil...

Dicho esto Octavia se fue dejando a Fluttershy con algo de temor por la nueva vecina pero decidió que no podía distraerse ya que tenía que atender a sus mascotas. Después de una hora la pegaso termino de atender a todas las mascotas de su casa y luego salió para ver a los otros animales que tenía en los refugios afuera, cuando termino con ellos fue hacia los bosques para verificar el estado de los animales de los bosques, en esta tarea se la paso como 2 horas tras lo cual decidió que era hora para hacer un alto y comer, por lo que saco de una canasta que había traído consigo unos panes de molde y un poco de mermelada.

- Que rico-dijo la pegaso mientras se comía su pan con mermelada cuyo olor se esparcía por el aire atrayendo a un extraño visitante-bien creo que e terminado hora de ir a ponyville...

La pegaso comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas y cuando fue por la mermelada se topo con una especie de parasprite aunque un tanto diferente al parasprite común ya que este zumbaba constantemente y de rato en rato emitía pequeñas chispas eléctricas, luego se dio cuenta de que el parasprite estaba botaneandose su mermelada.

- Oh hola pequeño-dijo la pegason sonriendo aunque un tanto nerviosa-de donde saliste pequeñín?

El parasprite miro a la pegaso y luego comenzó a revolotear un poco alrededor de Fluttershy lo cual le pareció muy tierno aunque el recuerdo de lo que paso la anterior vez con dichos seres la atemorizó un poco.

- Bueno puedes comerte toda mi mermelada pequeñín nos vemos...

La pegaso se alejo de manera un tanto rápida pero luego se dio cuenta de que el parasprite la estaba siguiendo.

- Disculpa pequeño pero no puedes venir conmigo...por favor se bueno y regresa con tus amigos...-pero el parasprite no parecía querer irse ya que subió a la crin de la pegaso poniéndose muy cómodo lo cual le seguía pareciendo muy tierno a la pegaso pero el recuerdo de lo que paso la otra vez la hizo pensar lo contrario por lo que se quito al parasprite de la crin pero al hacerlo este genero un toque eléctrico por reacción dejandole una leve quemadura en su pezuña a Fluttershy, luego el parasprite expulso una especie de sustancia pegajosa de color rosado que al parecer había salido de su boca la cual le cayo en la mejilla a Fluttershy-y esto que es huele bien-la pegaso probo aquella sustancia dándose cuenta de que estaba muy dulce y empalagosa-no eres un parasprite común...hiciste algo que sabe igual a la mermelada de fresa...

La pegaso se decidió por fin llevarse al parasprite para saber si era un parasprite de verdad u otra cosa y si en caso algo salía mal iría a buscar a pinkie pie para que se llevase al parasprite en caso este se multiplicara. La pegaso regreso a su casa llevando al parasprite atado a una soga para ver si este no se multiplicaba cosa que no paso en todo el camino, y al parecer el parasprite estaba contento ya que zumbaba haciendo compás con cada pegaso que la pegaso daba. Antes de llegar a su casa Fluttershy vio que una casa que estaba no muy lejos de la suya, y que había estado vacía, ahora estaba habitada por Octavia a quien se le veía haciendo limpieza por una de las ventanas del segundo piso.

- Hola Octavia-dijo la pegaso saludando a la pony de tierra para luego enseñarle al parasprite-mira a mi nueva mascota...  
- Que...-la pony de tierra miro al parasprite de manera desconfiada y más por los ruidos que hacía y aquella constante liberación de pequeñas chispas eléctricas-eso no es una mascota es un bicho...y además un animal salvaje...  
- Bueno pues puede que tengas razón por que lo encontré cerca del bosque Everfree...  
- Como sea-respondió Octavia un tanto molesta-no deberías tener un animal como ese en casa...además no creo que le puedas enseñar algún truco...  
- Bueno no estoy segura-respondió Fluttershy-se dejo poner la cuerda de manera muy mansa...  
- Así benefactora de la naturaleza-dijo de manera un tanto aburrida la pony de tierra-haber ordenale hacer algún truco...

Fluttershy dudo un poco pero para salir de dudas tomo un palito que estaba en el suelo y luego lo lanzó diciéndole al parasprite que fuese por él cosa que el parasprite hizo de manera muy rápida sorprendiendo a la pegaso y un tanto a Octavia, luego la pegaso le ordeno contar hasta 7 a lo cual el parasprite zumbo 7 veces seguidas, luego Fluttershy le ordeno al parasprite varias cosas, como subir, bajar, ir a la derecha luego a la izquierda, rodar en el aire e incluso hacerse el muerto. A Octavia sin embargo por alguna razón no le causaba nada de gracia el parasprite y lo miraba con más desconfianza.

- Insisto Fluttershy...yo no admitiría esa cosa en mi casa ni con diploma de entrenamiento-dijo mientras que el parasprite estaba que escribía un poema en el suelo con sus patas-suficiente no soportare más esta ridiculez...  
- Bueno esta bien Octavia llevare a Spark a mi casa entonces-dijo Fluttershy habiendo decidido darle el nombre de Spark al parasprite por los chispas eléctricas que emitía-nos divertiremos...  
- Quien puede divertirse con un parasprite¡  
- No es un parasprite...ya que los parasprites no generan electricidad y tampoco zumban además este genera un rico jarabe mira...-dijo la pegaso sacando un pan para luego tocar al parasprite haciendo que liberase aquella sustancia similar a la mermelada sobre el pan y luego le ordeno a Spark que le ofreciese el pan a Octavia-pruebalo...

Octavia miro el pan y la cosa con lo que estaba untado de manera desconfiada pero solo para darle la contraria a Fluttershy decidió comerlo para decir que eso sabía feo, pero contrariamente a lo que pensaba aquella sustancia tenía un sabor muy dulce similar a la mermelada.

- De acuerdo lo admito sabe rico-dijo Octavia terminándose el pan-aun así no puedes quedarte ese parasprite...  
- Que no es un parasprite...  
- Lo que sea¡-grito Octavia otra vez molesta-no puedes quedartelo...  
- Hasta ahora no a hecho nada malo así que no veo por que no...ya verás que no causara problemas...ahora vamos Spark vamos a divertirnos...  
- Quien puede divertirse con un parasprite¡  
- Que no es un parasprite-respondió Fluttershy mientras entraba a su casa-  
- Lo que sea¡

Grito de manera enojosa Octavia, en la casa de Fluttershy mientras tanto la pegaso presento al parasprite a todas sus mascotas quienes no parecían incómodos con la presencia del nuevo inquilino salvo Angel, mientras tanto Fluttershy le dio algo de mermelada al parasprite el cual comió durante un rato. La pegaso espero a ver si el parasprite se multiplicaba pero eso no paso por lo que la pegaso llego a la conclusión de que este definitivamente no era un parasprite aunque debía encontrar una manera para identificarlo.

- Veamos tiene forma de parasprite...pero no haces lo que hacen los parasprite...generas una rica jalea y además electricidad...electricidad...lo tengo eres un parasparkprite...que te parece Angel?

El conejo blanco se alzo de hombros y luego movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa por lo que la pegaso decidió llamar así al parasprite, luego de que sus animales hubiesen almorzado incluyendo Spark se pregunto que cosa le agradarían, se paso un rato pensando haciendo un leve ruído con sus cascos sobre el piso y al hacerlo Spark comenzó a hacerle compás con zumbidos, al ver esto la pegaso llego a la conclusión de que al parasprite le gustaba la música por lo que decidió encender el home theater que le habían mandado en la mañana, aunque al treinta por ciento del volumen, y aunque el ruido no era tan potente como el de la primera vez de todas formas se escuchaba hasta la casa de Octavia.

Rato después Fluttershy sus animales y el parasparkprite estaban que bailaban animados por la música y Spark era al parecer quien más lo estaba disfrutando, pero la que no estaba disfrutando de aquella fiesta en lo más mínimo era Octavia.

- Por el amor a Celestia...-dijo Octavia quien se estaba tapando los oídos con una almohada-Fluttershy es la única pony que conozco que puede divertirse con un parasprite...¡DURANTE 12 HORAS!  
- Que no es un parasprite-dijo Fluttershy usando el microfono del home theater-  
- Lo que sea¡

Dijo Octavia desesperándose, en la casa de Fluttershy la pegaso pensó que ya había sido suficiente de aquella fiesta por lo que apago el aparato.

- Ufff...-dijo la pegaso algo cansada-Spark se ve que te encanta mucho la música...en eso si te pareces a un parasprite...bueno hora de dormir amigos...

La pegaso entonces se alejo dispuesta a ir a su cama pero de repente la música volvió a sonar, Fluttershy miro el home theater y se dio cuenta de que Spark lo había encendido nuevamente, la pegaso apago el aparato pero el parasparkprite trato de encenderlo nuevamente por lo que Fluttershy tuvo que detenerlo.

- No Spark fue suficiente...vamos a dormir-dijo la pegaso poniéndole la cuerda a Spark y alejándolo del Home Theater al ver que el parasparkprite quería encender el artefacto nuevamente-vamos a dormir...

La pegaso subió a su cuarto tironeando a Spark quien se resistió un poco, ya en su cuarto Fluttershy se acomodo para dormir y luego ato a Spark a un lado de su cama para evitar que bajase a la sala y encendiese el home theater.

- Buenas noches...Angel...Spark...que la princesa luna les de felices sueños...

Dicho esto la pegaso y el conejo se durmieron, pero el parasparkprite estaba que zumbaba a una frecuencia de sonido ineludible, luego desde el fondo del bosque Everfree cientos de parasparkprites salieron volando dirigiéndose a la casa de Fluttershy, dentro mientras tanto Spark se solto de su soga y abrió la ventana dejando entrar a los demás parasparkprites, el ruido del zumbido de aquellos insectos fue desapercibido para Fluttershy mas no para Angel quien trato de cerrar la ventana y como respuesta todos los parasparkprite terminaron por pegarlo a la pared con jalea dulce para luego burlarse del conejo.

A la mañana siguiente.

- Buenos días Angel...buenos días Spark-dijo la Fluttershy dándose cuenta de que ni Angel y ni el parasparkprite estaban-Angel...Spark...amigos...donde están...

Fluttershy se preocupo y poniendose una bata bajo las escaleras sin darse cuenta de que Angel le estaba siguiendo por atrás cubierto completamente de jalea, la pegaso por su parte bajo las escaleras al primer piso pero al hacerlo termino por resbalarse con algo de jalea rodando las escaleras terminando por caer en la sala del primer piso algo mareada y luego noto que toda la sala estaba atestada de parasparkprites los cuales ingresaban por todas las ventanas de la casa de la pegaso y estaban que escuchaban el home theater mientras que todas las otras mascotas de la pegaso o estaban pegadas a la pared o habían huido.

- Spark-dijo la pegaso al ver a todos aquellos parasparkprites-te dije que podías quedarte pero no que trajeras a toda tu familia...

Como respuesta los parasparkprites rodearon a Fluttershy y la terminaron pegando al techo con jalea para usarla como gancho de una esfera sicodelica, dicha situación duro cerca de un minuto tras lo cual la pegaso se termino liberando cayendo al suelo y en el proceso se termino rompiendo la esfera sicodelica.

- Basta-grito Fluttershy-la musica esta muy ruidosa Spark...y aunque no estoy en contra de que trajeses a tu familia estás comenzando a abusar de mi hospitalidad...la música esta muy alta...

La pegaso se paro e intento apagar el home theater pero cuando quiso hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando sobre los parasparkprites quienes se habían colocado en forma de escalera haciendo que la pegaso se cayera en el piso, luego los parasparkprites rodearon a la pegaso y la mantuvieron en el aire de un lado al otro sin escuchar ni una sola cosa de lo que Fluttershy les decía, mientras en la casa vecina Octavia quien no había podido dormir nada por el ruído de la fiesta se levanto de su cama.

- 18 horas...fue suficiente¡ Voy a darle a esa Fluttershy el regaño que se merece-dijo la pony llamando por telefono-Fluttershy escucha deja de portarte como Vynil que me estoy hartando-lo que Octavia no sabía es que quien había contestado el teléfono era Spark a quien no le hizo gracia lo que le gritaba Octavia y como respuesta varios parasparkprites fueron a la casa de Octavia hechandole jalea en la cabeza cosa que no le hizo nada de gracia a la pony de tierra-estoy comenzando a perderle el gusto a la mermelada de fresa...bien si así es como va a ser...

Octavia entonces fue por un trombon que le había comprado recientemente en Canterlot una pariente suya de crin rosada, y luego comenzó a tocar el instrumento de fuerte manera desde una ventana de su casa en dirección de la casa de la pegaso, mientras tanto en la casa de Fluttershy la fiesta seguía sin que la pegaso pudiese hacer algo para detenerla cuando el ruido del trombón de Octavia comenzó a escucharse dentro de la casa de Fluttershy, lo cual comenzó a molestar a los parasparkprites quienes comenzaron a volar de manera de enjambre y luego comenzaron a darle toques eléctricos de manera continua a la pegaso.

- Por favor no hagan eso...-dijo la pegaso tratando de evitar que le siguiesen dando toques eléctricos-por favor hablare con Octavia...-dicho esto la pegaso se asomo por la ventana de su casa mirando a Octavia-Octavia por favor podrías tocar tu trombón un poco mejor...parece que a los parasparkprites no les gusta...  
- Oh en serio?-respondió la pony de tierra con cierta malicia-pues claro vecina voy a tocar mucho mejor  
- Gracias-dijo Fluttershy retornando a la sala-muy bien amigos Octavia dijo que iba a tocar mejor...

Mientras tanto Octavia coloco un micrófono y unos parlantes y luego comenzó a tocar el trombón haciendo más ruido que antes para molestar de manera intencional a los parasparkprites.

- Creo que eso no es mejor...-dijo Fluttershy viendo como los parasparkprites estaban muy alterados y comenzaron a romper las cosas de Fluttershy-esperen no hagan eso...por favor...

Pero la suplica de la pegaso fue inútil ya que los parasparkprites seguían volando de manera muy alterada luego varios de ellos salieron por la ventana hacia la casa de Octavia, luego de un momento se escucharon unos gritos en la casa de la pony de tierra y luego algunos chisporroteos de energía, minutos después todos los parasparkprites regresaron a la casa de Fluttershy para seguir la fiesta seguidos por Octavia quien tenía el trombón enredado en el cuello y además varias picaduras en todo el cuerpo.

- Todos son críticos...-dijo Octavia mirando a Fluttershy mientras se quitaba el trombón del cuello para colocárselo de sombreo a Fluttershy-toma...nunca más volveré a tocar este instrumento...  
- Octavia-dijo la pegaso viendo a la pony de tierra en tal mal estado la cual se retiro, luego la pegaso miro enojada a los parasparkprites-Spark eso no me gusto, eso no se hace...

La pegaso se quito el trombón de la cabeza y lo apunto de manera amenazante a los parasparkprites pero estos en lugar de sentir miedo le quitaron el trombón y luego partiendolo en varios pedazos lo quemaron para comenzar a girar en torno al instrumento quemado, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya que Fluttershy perdió la paciencia y dio un grito usando el tono real de Canterlot.

- SUFICIENTE¡ TODO EL MUNDO SE VA¡

La pegaso entonces se abrió camino entre todos los parasparkprites y tomo la consola del home theater con sus alas y luego salió con el aparato seguida por los parasparkprites quienes en grupo tomaron la consola haciendo una lucha de tirones con la pegaso, dicho enfrentamiento duro hasta que de improviso la pegaso y los parasparkprites soltaron la consola y esta cayo al suelo haciéndose pedazos, Fluttershy se quedo viendo como quedo la consola y luego a los parasparkprites los cuales cambiaron su color a un rojo encendido.

- Esto que tal si hacemos otra cosita eh?

Dijo la pegaso sonriendo de manera nerviosa, al ver como estaban los parasparkprites, pero estos comenzaron a revolotear por la casa de la pegaso de manera violenta dando toques eléctricos a todo lo que estaba en la casa, y sobre todo a Fluttershy a quien no dejaron salir de la casa por lo que la pegaso salio huyendo al segundo piso de su casa seguida por Angel, tras lo cual salieron por una ventana llegando a un balcón donde tropezaron con un tambor sobre el que cayo el conejo.

- Vaya así que aquí estaba tu tambor Angel-Fluttershy se quedo mirando el instrumento que pensó se había extraviado pero luego observo la horda de parasparkprites molestos los cuales revoloteaban a su alrededor y al parecer con no muy buenas intenciones-debí haberle hecho caso a Octavia...lo siento Angel...

La pegaso se abrazo al conejo y cerro los ojos esperando lo peor cuando de improviso escucho un redoble de tambor y luego se dejo de oír el zumbido de los parasparkprites, Fluttershy abrió los ojos para ver que había pasado notando que los parasparkprites se habían calmado ante el sonido del tambor cuando era tocado por las patas de Angel el cual estaba que interpretaba la canción Smile Song (la cancion de Pinkie Pie), la pegaso detuvo un rato a su mascota viendo que cuando el sonido del tambor cesaba los paraskparprites se volvían a alterar volviéndose a calmar cuando el conejo volvía a realizar aquel sonido con sus patas sobre el tambor.

- Angel no te detengas-dijo la pegaso tomando el tambor con el conejo encima y luego salir de su casa mientras eran seguidos por todos los parasparkprites-vamos Angel sigue así...

La pegaso entonces se comenzó a alejar de la casa seguida de los parasparkprites tomando rumbo al bosque Everfree pero al pasar cerca de la casa de Octavia y debido a la concentración para no dejar caer el tambor se termino tropezando con una piedra con el tambor lejos de ella y de Angel tras lo cual los parasparkprites se enojaron nuevamente y rodearon a la pegaso y a su conejo mientras comenzaban a generar gran cantidad de electricidad, Fluttershy se abrazó a Angel y este a la pegaso cerrando los ojos esperando lo peor cuando de improviso la Smile Song volvió a escucharse en el aire tras lo cual los parasparkprites volvieron a calmarse, Fluttershy giro la vista buscando haber quien la producía y vio a Octavia quien era la que interpretaba "Smile Song" con un violín mientras iba hacia donde estaba la pegaso.

- Octavia...  
- No hables-interrumpió Octavia sin dejar de tocar-recoge el tambor y dile a tu mascota que siga interpretando la melodía...  
- De acuerdo-dijo Fluttershy colocando a Angel sobre el tambor para que lo volviese a tocar-bien listo...  
- Ahora vamos llevémonos a estos parasprites...  
- Que no son parasprites...  
- Lo que sea...a donde te los ibas a llevar...

La pegaso entonces se coloco el tambor en la cabeza asegurándolo con una soguilla, luego con el instrumento y su mascota encima de su cabeza la pegaso seguida de Octavia y los parasparkprites tomaron rumbo al bosque Everfree mientras seguían interpretando "Smile Song", cuando llegaron al bosque todos los parasparkprites entraron al bosque y se fueron zumbando de manera muy animada hasta quedar solo Spark quien se acerco a Fluttershy y en señal de despedida le dio un toque eléctrico en la nariz.

- Creo que se despidió de ti-dijo Octavia de manera burlona ya algo cansada-bien problema resuelto...  
- Sí lamento haber causado este pequeño problema...  
- Pequeño-dijo de manera irritada Octavia-no me dejaste dormir, hiciste que varios de esas cosas me picaran y por poco destruyen tu casa y la mía...  
- Esta bien...-repuso avergonzada la pegaso-tendré más cuidado...más bien gracias Octavia...pero puedo preguntarte dos cosas?  
- Adelante...  
- De donde conocías la melodía que estaba interpretando Angel en el tambor...  
- Una pariente que vive aquí y que actualmente esta viajando por el reino de los Grifos me la enseño cuando vivíamos en una granja de rocas-dijo la pony de tierra suspirando-me pregunto como estará...  
- Debe estar bien...  
- Sí...-repuso Octavia mirando en el cielo unas nubes con forma de globos-siempre sale de dificultades...bueno y cual era tu segunda pregunta?  
- Ah es verdad...como te recuperaste tan rapido de las picaduras de los parasparkprites...  
- No lo hice...

Dijo Octavia mientras se quedo engarrotada tocándose el pecho y le salían varias pustulas en todo cuerpo para luego caerse de espaldas para gran susto de Fluttershy y Angel.

- OCTAVIA¡

* * *

**EPILOGO -CARTA A LA PRINCESA CELESTIA**

_Querida Princesa Celestia_

_Hoy aprendí que no puedes sacar a un animal salvaje fuera de su hábitat, y menos si desconoces que clase de animal sea, además de que puedes encontrar aliados en las ponys menos esperadas, bien sin más que decirte me despido para cuidar a una manticora que se a encariñado a estar cerca de mi casa, y además de cuidar a Octavia a quien prometí atender las 24 horas del día_

_Tu leal aprendiz Fluttershy_

* * *

**Adriana Valkyrie: Bien disculpen con la demora tuve varios inconvenientes y estoy trabajando a full con la nueva continuación de Shatter Rainbow bien los vere en la proxima conti y para que tengan algo de entretenimiento dejare que sean los lectores que decidan quien sea la proxima víctima de estas aventuras y las proximas víctimas, perdon protagonistas son...Fluttershy el sobre porfavor  
Fluttershy: de acuerdo...-le da un sobre negro-  
Adriana Valkyrie: Bien y las nominadas para la proxima loca aventura de la amistad son:**

**1° Twilight Sparkle  
2° Vynil Scratch  
3° El duo Octavia Vynil**

**Adriana Valkyrie: Bien amigos los dejo y espero a saber a quien quieren que atormente en el proximo episodio**


	4. Twilight Sparkle

**Bien a continuar con estas locas aventuras y gracias a los que me dejaron review, y la victima, perdon quise decir protagonista segun los votos es Twilight Sparkle, asi que veamos que le pasa a Twi**

* * *

**INSOMNIO**

Era de noche en Ponyville para ser más exactos la recién reconstruida biblioteca de ponyville que se había caído hace unos días gracias a un raro incidente (leer Applejack) del cual nadie quería acordarse y más una unicornio purpura la cual era la alumna predilecta de la princesa Celestia quien para ese entonces había conseguido un empleo de medio tiempo con el unico problema de que su nuevo trabajo estaba en Canterlot, por lo que Twilight tenía que despertarse muy temprano para tomar el tren y llegar a Canterlot.

Aunque las noches en la biblioteca no eran del todo pacificas ya que Twilight tenía ciertos problemas para despertarse, comenzando con el despertador el cual siempre terminaba roto ya que o sonaba antes de la hora programada o bien no sonaba lo cual provocaba que Twilight, a quien la desorganización la podía alterar, rompiese el aparato, luego seguía el radio que le regalo la princesa Celestia el cual funcionaba gracias a que estaba conectado a una batería que se recargaba con magia, con el problema de que Twilight no sabía como usarlo por lo que para apagarlo no se le ocurría mejor idea que cortar el cable de la batería y volver a parcharlo al día siguiente lo que termino con el cable del aparato con más vendajes que una momia.

Finalmente y para rematar Twilight tenía un problema con un gallo de juguete que le regalo su hermano el cual tenía la rara costumbre de cantar de noche por lo cual Twilight ideo una trampilla de manera que el gallo terminaba cayéndose en el sótano para volver a ser colocado de nuevo en su sitio al día siguiente por Spike o Buholicio debido a que como era regalo de Shinning pensaban que no podían deshacerse de él por más incomodo que fuese el bendito gallo. Así transcurrían las cansadas noches de Twilight quien después de destrozar otro relog, cortar el cable de la radio y mandar el gallo de juguete de nuevo al sótano, terminaban con la unicornio muy cansada quien se despertaba de apurada para tomar de manera errónea el desayuno que Spike y Buholicio le daban, para ser más exactos confundía los platos con el pan, el pan con la servilleta, el azúcar con la sal, y la mantequilla con el café. Solo para salir muy apurada a tomar el tren antes de que se le hiciese tarde, cosa que a veces no conseguía.

Un día después de una mala noche y haber perdido el tren Twilight regreso a su casa y vio por casualidad a una pony de gafas, de piel celeste con crin y cola de color rojo y blanco, la cual usaba un sombrero de alón blanco y usaba un traje que impedía que se le viese su cutie mark además de un collar, la cual estaba leyendo un libro al lado de una carreta la cual decía "Se venden relojes antiguos a 1 bit". Twilight creía que era una especie de broma y como quien no quiere la cosa se acerco a la pony de gafas tratando de llamar su atención pero la pony estaba al parecer muy concentrada en su lectura que al parecer no se daba cuenta de que Twilight le estaba llamando, finalmente y luego de un poco de esfuerzo Twilight logro que la pony de gafas, la cual se identifico como Poem Light, le vendiese un relog cucu a 1 bit como decía su anuncio, antes de irse la pony de gafas le dijo que el relog tenía una garantía de despertarla si o sí, cosa que a Twilight no le pareció raro ya que para eso era el reloj.

Con el reloj en su poder Twilight se regreso a su casa instalo el reloj en su casa y le puso la alarma, y antes de dormirse se entero que Spike y Buholicio se irían de vacaciones a una convención de mascotas de 2 semanas, a lo que Twilight no objeto nada, finalmente y ya sola en su casa la unicornio se fue a dormir poniendo la alarma de su nuevo reloj.

Ya durante la noche Twilight estaba comodamente durmiendo cuando en eso el cucu de su nuevo reloj comenzo a cantar "CU-CU, CU-CU", ante los sonidos la unicornio se limito a tratar de destrozar lo que pensaba era el reloj despertador, cortar el cable roto de la radio, o mandar el gallo de juguete al sotano a pesar de que el juguete ya estaba en el sótano. Así paso un buen rato el cucu seguía tratando de despertar a Twilight con su "CU-CU" casi gritando pero la unicornio no quería despertar lo que redoblaban los esfuerzos del cucu por tratar de despertarla. Finalmente luego de un decimo intento fallido de despertar a Twilight, la unicornio uso su magia sobre el ave atándole el pico para que dejara de hacer "CU-CU" y luego meterlo en el reloj.

El cucu enojado por que le habían atado el pico, ni bien se desato salto de su casa y luego de manera sigilosa movió un gran estante repleto de libros a donde estaba la trampilla del gallo de juguete atando una de las patas del estante a la cola de Twilight, hecho esto el ave volvió a su reloj y comenzó a hacer "CU-CU" de manera repetida seguida de una serie de fuegos artificiales, un gong japones, una metralleta e incluso el trombón de Pinkie Pie. Ante todas las acciones y por inercia Twilight lanzo un golpe en vacío sobre la comoda donde estaba el antiguo reloj despertador, volver a cortar el cable de la radio y finalmente accionar la trampilla del gallo de juguete lo que termino con una Twilight caída en el sótano de su casa sobre una pila de madera y libros quien no se explico que había pasado.

Rato después Twilight harta de su nuevo reloj, termino por atarle los péndulos, clavar la puerta por donde salía el cucu y quitarle las manecillas con unos alicates, cuando hizo esto ultimo el cucu salió y a manera de protesta comenzó a hacer "CU-CU" de manera seguida y en tono alto hasta que Twilight tapo el agujero con un corcho de botella y lo aseguro con unos golpes de martillo, para luego irse a dormir. Pero mientras tanto el cucu con una sierra hizo un agujero por la parte trasera de su casa y se escapo. Paso un momento y luego sonaron unos ruidos en la puerta de la biblioteca cosa que le extraño a Twilight debido a lo tarde que era. Cuando Twilight abrió la puerta encontró al cucu que usando varios instrumentos musicales comenzó a generar tal bullicio al lado de un cartel que decía "DESPIERTA¡", el ruido mientras tanto despertó a varios ponys los cuales enojados tiraron varias cosas viejas a la casa de Twilight para silenciar al que hacía ruido aunque la gran mayoría de cosas impactaron sobre Twilight.

La unicornio ya enojada atrapo al cucu y lo volvió a meter a su reloj para luego descolgar el aparato de la pared y salir con rumbo a uno de los puentes más altos que comunicaba Ponyville con Canterlot, y luego sin pensarlo dos veces tiro el reloj con su ruidoso habitante al río sin preocuparse de lo que le fuese a pasar. Unas horas después Twilight ya de vuelta en su cama no podía conciliar el sueño luego miro la pared donde había estado el reloj cucu y pensó que había ido demasiado lejos con arrojarlo al agua sin medir las consecuencias el tiempo paso y cuando Twilight trato de conciliar el sueño nuevamente se imagino como el reloj se hundía en el agua y luego al cucu tratando de salir a flote de manera desesperada para luego ahogarse.

- QUE HICE¡

Grito la unicornio saltando de su cama para luego ir de nuevo al puente y asomarse tratando de ver si el reloj aun estaba flotando, pero después de una hora de búsqueda no vio nada y luego Twilight se imagino al cucu ahogado en el fondo del río, con dicho pensamiento en la mente la unicornio se tiro al río y comenzó a bucear tratando de encontrar el reloj o al cucu pero todo fue en vano. Finalmente Twilight resignada regreso al puente con un ramo de flores y comenzó a tirarlas mientras lloraba por la muerte del cucu. Para ese momento la princesa Celestia ya había elevado el sol por lo que la unicornio comenzó el regreso a ponyville.

Ya de vuelta Twilight como tenía día feriado y aún sin poderse quitar la imagen del cucu en la cabeza decidió reposar afuera de la biblioteca para lo cual instalo una silla en el balcón de su casa dispuesta a tratar de conciliar el sueño que no pudo durante toda la noche, pero ni bien se tendió comenzó a escuchar a un ladrido el cual provenía de Screwloose quien al parecer se había vuelto a escapar del sanatorio mental, Twilight como no soportaba sus ladridos tomo una jarra que estaba a su lado y se la lanzó en la cabeza a Screwloose para silenciar sus ladridos y continuar su siesta. Rato después el sueño de Twilight fue interrumpido por el repentino ruido de la radio de un vecino quien la había puesto a alto volumen al lado de su ventana. La unicornio molesta por el ruido del aparato disparo un rayo de su cuerno el cual tomo la forma un puño destrozando la radio para luego seguir el rastro de la emisora y llegar a la estación de radio de ponyville donde una despreocupada Vynil estaba que rapeaba con su consola cuando de súbito el rayo lanzado con forma de puño salió de un micrófono de la estación de radio dejando a la DJ fuera de combate de un certero golpe quien no se explico que había pasado.

Volviendo a donde Twilight esta se dispuso a seguir su interrumpida siesta cuando de súbito el ruido de un pájaro carpintero, seguido del ruido de unos ponys obreros, el llanto de unos potrillos, y otros ruidos más terminaron por desesperar a Twilight quien se metió rápidamente a su casa para luego cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas para no tener que escuchar el bullicio de afuera. Una vez que verifico que todo estaba en silencio y quietud la unicornio morada se tiro en un sofá cerca de la ventana y se dispuso a seguir su siesta de no ser por que en esos momentos unos mosquitos comenzaron a volar cerca de su cabeza a lo que Twilight movió sus cascos para espantar a los insectos pero estos no se fueron sino que regresaban con más insistencia.

Twilight harta de los bichos, abrió con su cuerno la ventana que tenía a su lado de manera disimulada y luego creo una onda de viento sacando a los mosquitos de su casa para luego volver a dormir, pero sin saberlo uno de los mosquitos aún seguía dentro de la casa y miraba a la unicornio con mirada maliciosa para luego salir volando cerca de Twilight y con una pluma de Buho que estaba tirada por allí comenzó a picarle la nariz a la unicornio de manera incesante, hasta que finalmente Twilight estornudo despertándose de súbito y mirando a todos lados preguntándose que había pasado, como no vio nada asumió que todo fue un mal sueño por lo que volvió a dormirse, aunque Twilight no había dormido ni siquiera 2 segundos cuando el mosquito regreso, luego acercándose a la oreja de la unicornio el mosquito le grito de manera leve escuchando un pequeño eco, luego el mosquito aspiro un poco de aire y dio un tremendo grito que sobresalto a Twilight quien volvió a preguntarse que había pasado mientras miraba a todas partes pero sin ver nada todavía.

La unicornio pensó que estaba demasiado extresada e imaginandose cosas por lo que se volvio a dormir pero a los 5 minutos el mosquito regreso y con un fosforo el cual coloco en el cabello de la unicornio para luego encenderlo. Como resultado la unicornio se levanto salió dando tumbos y saltos tratando de apagar su melena de manera desesperada para luego salir corriendo de su casa y luego saltar de cabeza a la pileta de la plaza de Ponyviller quedando con un estrombotico peinado producto de las quemaduras siendo la burla de los ponys que andaban por ese lugar. Cuando Twilight regreso a su casa encontro a todos los mosquitos dentro a los cuales volvió a atrapar y correr de su casa de la misma manera que la primera vez, luego se fue a su ducha pensando como se había comenzando a quemar de la nada, cuando el mosquito causante de todos sus percances se paso frente a su cara y le saco la lengua.

Twilight no era tonta y dedujo que el causante de sus percances había sido aquel mosquito así que salió de su baño dispuesto a atraparlo, con lo que no conto es que el mosquito dejo un jabón en el piso, la unicornio piso el jabón y comenzó a deslizarse por algunos ambientes de su casa para luego terminar cayendose por la puerta que iba al sótano dándose varios golpes hasta que finalmente toco fondo en medio un sonido que hizo eco en toda la casa. El mosquito mientras se estaba riendo de la situación de Twilight quien subió de nuevo al primer piso buscando con la mirada al infeliz bicho que le estaba haciendo la vida de cuadritos. Después de un rato de mirar Twilight vio al mosquito y le apunto con un hechizo de un circulo mágico para atraparlo, pero el mosquito esquivo el hechizo, la unicornio entonces comenzó a hacer varios disparos con tal de darle al mosquito quien volando en círculos esquivaba los disparos mágicos de Twilight lo cual enfurecía a la unicornio. Después de una serie de disparos herrados la unicornio que al mismo tiempo perseguía al mosquito choco contra un estante de libros debido a que no se daba cuenta por donde iba siendo literalmente enterrada por los libros.

El mosquito ya de manera victoriosa se paro encima de la pila de libros al ver que Twilight no salía ufanandose por lo que pasaba, pero de súbito un frasco azul le cayo encima para luego ser tapado por la magia de Twilight quien se había quedado quieta y de esa manera atrapar al mosquito por sorpresa, con el bicho atrapado Twilight lo dejo sobre una mesa y se fue de nuevo a su cuarto para seguir su siesta, con lo que no contó es que el frasco en el que había atrapado al mosquito contenía una vitamina experimental de fortalecimiento, unos minutos después el mosquito rompió el frasco donde estaba encerrado con su fuerza aumentada 7777 veces, luego muy enojado salió volando a donde Twilight estaba durmiendo y tomándola de la cola la azoto 3 veces contra el suelo para lanzarla al primer piso.

La unicornio quien se quedo aturdida luego de aquella fea sacudida volteo la mirada pensando que se habría metido un tornado en su casa pero luego vio al mosquito que lucía un tanto diferente aunque eso no le extraño así que tomo un libro y se lo lanzo pero el mosquito atrapo el libro y luego se lo volvió a lanzar a Twilight en la cara, la unicornio no se explicaba como el mosquito hizo eso cuando noto que el mosquito le dejo caer una silla en la cabeza lo que dejo aturdida a la unicornio por un momento en el que el mosquito tomo el tapete sobre el que estaba Twilight y luego dio un fuerte tirón haciendo que Twilight se diese un golpe de cara contra el suelo.

Twilight trato de ponerse de pie algo aturdida pero antes de que lo hiciera el mosquito levanto una repisa de madera repleta de libros y antes de que la unicornio se diese cuenta, el insecto solto la repisa encima de Twilight quien se quedo muy mareada por el golpe mientras que el mosquito improviso un arco con un trapo y un arpa dándole a la unicornio en el rostro la cual termino empotrada dentro del closet de la biblioteca. Alli la unicornio tuvo tiempo de reponerse y aunque aturdida estaba tratando de pensar la manera de deshacerse de aquel bicho cuando noto que entre el tumulto de objetos que había en el closet se encontraba un insecticida en rociador. Twilight estaba algo indecisa de usarlo debido a que aún le pesaba lo que hizo al cucu, pero cuando vio que el mosquito estaba destrozando varios libros se decidió a usar el insecticida.

El mosquito mientras se encontraba sentado sobre una pila de libros rotos cuando vio a Twilight con el insecticida, pero sin darle mucho interés espero a que la unicornio se le acercara, Twilight por su lado se acerco al insecto y se dispuso a usar el insecticida pero antes de hacerlo el mosquito se coloco en la boquilla del rociador y luego aspirando aire hizo que toda la carga del insecticida le cayese en la cara a Twilight quien se puso verde y comenzo a toser de manera incesante momento en el cual el mosquito tomo otro estante de libros arrojándolo encima de la confundida unicornio para luego reírse de ella. Twilight finalmente perdió la paciencia y en vez de usar el hechizo para atrapar comenzó a usar el hechizo aturdidor que uso contra los changelings pero con potencia aumentada, el mosquito entonces comenzó a volar en círculos nuevamente y la unicornio comenzó a disparar de manera desordenada sin importarle a que cosa le daba e incluso uno de los disparos salió con tal potencia que llego a Canterlot vaporizando un pedazo de pastel que Celestia se iba a comer.

Finalmente toda la biblioteca termino llena de agujeros para luego colapsar quedando en pie la escalera, el baño, y parte del segundo piso, Twilight se convenció finalmente de que el bicho habría muerto aplastado por los escombros de la biblioteca y sin preocuparse del estado de esta se dispuso a seguir su siesta, pero al hacerlo varios mosquitos liderados por el mosquito que había intentado eliminar la rodearon y la comenzaron a molestar. Twilight ya resignada se dejo hacer por los bichos debido a que ya no le quedaba energía para defenderse. Los mosquitos entonces comenzaron a armar fiesta encima de una agotada Twilight pintándole la cara y desordenandole la cola y la crin para luego armar una especie de fiesta encima de la desalentada unicornio.

Dicha situación duro algo de 15 minutos hasta que de improviso se escucho un "CU-CU" el cual llamo la atención de los insectos viendo a un pajaro cucu arrastrando un reloj de madera y con cara de pocos amigos. Los mosquitos quienes no se esperaban esa visita se lanzaron sobre el ave, el cucu entonces escapo y se refugio en el baño, los mosquitos entonces comenzaron a darle de topes a la puerta del baño dispuestos a capturar al cucu, este mientras tanto al verse acorralado comenzó a buscar entre las cosas que había dentro del baño y usarlas para defenderse.

Finalmente los mosquitos derribaron la puerta del baño y se fueron en contra del cucu quien comenzó a lanzarles todas las cosas que tenía a mano hasta que solo se quedo con una botella de perfume, y ya sin opciones uso el perfume sobre los mosquitos esperando un milagro, y el milagro ocurrió ya que ni bien los mosquitos entraron en contacto con el perfume huyeron despavoridos incluyendo el que inició todo el problema quien revertió a su forma original para luego huir junto a sus compañeros.

Twilight mientras tanto se recupero de la depresión sin creer que los mosquitos habían huido para luego ir a donde estaba el cucu arrastrando la botella de perfume.

- Me alegra de que estes vivo...  
- CUCU-repuso el ave mientras arrastraba el reloj rumbo a la pared donde había estado inicialmente siendo ayudado por Twilight-  
- Bueno bienvenido de vuelta...pero que les hiciste a los mosquitos?  
- CUCU-repuso el ave enseñando la botella de perfume y escribía algo en un papel que decía-"COLONIA BARATA"  
- Oye eso es perfume...me lo regalo mi hermano para el día de mi cumpleaños  
- CUCU  
- Si tienes razón...no importa la forma me alegro de que esos bichos hayan dejado mi casa-dijo la unicornio mirando su casa-oh bueno lo que queda de mi casa...  
- CUCU  
- Si también me alegra de que hayas vuelto...  
- CUCU  
- Si tienes razón-repuso la unicornio viendo su casa-vamos a tener un largo día reparando este desastre...

Unos días después la biblioteca fue reparada, y aquella noche en compañía del CUCU, Twilight por fin pudo dormir sin preocuparse del reloj despertador, la radio de baterías o el gallo de juguete.

* * *

**EPILOGO -CARTA A LA PRINCESA CELESTIA**

_No hubo carta ya que ni bien empezo Twilight se quedo dormida_

**EPILOGO 2 - La vendedora de relojes**_  
_

En la plaza de ponyville ya era de noche y la pony que le vendió el reloj Twilight empacaba sus cosas en su carretón para irse cuando de improviso una unicornio encapuchada se le acerco.

- Disculpa-dijo la encapuchada con una voz que sonaba idéntica a la de la pony de gafas-puedo pedirte una cosa...  
- Uh claro-repuso la unicornio un tanto extrañada de aquella voz similar a la suya-puedes elegir el reloj que gustes a un bit  
- En realidad no quiero tus relojes...  
- Ah no...entonces que estás buscando...  
- Pues...te llamas Poem Light?  
- Ah sí-dijo algo desconfiada la unicornio de gafas-pero quien eres tú...  
- Yo soy Poem Light...  
- Que?

Pero antes de que Poem Light pudiese decir o hacer algo, la unicornio encapuchada hizo destellar su cuerno al tiempo que desplegaba unas alas similares a las de los guardias de la princesa Luna pero en color celeste, y luego una espada roja de grandes proporciones cayo encima de Poem Light, luego hubo un destello donde había estado la unicornio de gafas tras lo cual no quedo rastros de la unicornio ni de la espada tan solo sus gafas semi rotas en el suelo, mientras que la alicornio encapuchada tomaba las gafas las cuales se repararon y al momento de ponérselas se termino transformando de una alicornio blanca de crin blanca y violeta con marcas en el rostro a Poem Light imitando cada detalle de esta incluida su ropa y su tamaño.

- Bien-dijo la unicornio limpiando las gafas con un pañuelo-esta no opuso tanta resistencia como la anterior...creo que me quedare un rato y veré que tal es esta dimensión...ocurren cosas muy interesantes y divertidas a diferencia de la ultima dimensión en la que estuve donde ese unicornio de guadaña termino por destruir todo...

Diciendo aquello la nueva Poem Light empaco las ultimas cosas de la antigua Poem Light y se alejo mientras arrastraba el carretón y silbaba la canción "My Brother is my best friend"

* * *

**Adriana Valkyrie: Bien disculpen con la demora tuve varios inconvenientes y estoy trabajando a full con la nueva continuación de Shatter Rainbow bien los vere en la proxima conti y para que tengan algo de entretenimiento dejare los nuevos nominados para la proxima víctima de estas aventuras, y las proximas víctimas, perdon protagonistas son...Poem Light el sobre porfavor  
Poem Light: de acuerdo...-le da un sobre negro-  
Adriana Valkyrie: Bien y las nominadas para la proxima loca aventura de la amistad son:**

**1° Derpy Hooves  
2° Vynil Scratch  
****3° Shinning Armor  
4º Rarity  
5º Cutie Mark Crusaders**

**Adriana Valkyrie: Bien amigos los dejo y espero a saber a quien quieren que atormente en el proximo episodio**


	5. Rarity

**Bien a continuar con estas locas aventuras y gracias a los que me dejaron review, y la victima, perdon quise decir protagonista segun los votos es Rarity, asi que veamos que le pasa a la modista más famosa de Ponyville**

* * *

**LA POLIZA DE SEGUROS**

Un nuevo día en ponyville empezaba en la boutique carrusel, donde Rarity estaba terminando los pedidos de ropa que le habían pedido en Canterlot, y para su fortuna su hermana Sweetie Belle había salido a una reunión de las Cutie Mark Crusaders así que podía trabajar sin ningún problema a ser molestada, conforme paso el tiempo Rarity estaba a punto de terminar los últimos trajes que le faltaban pero en medio de la faena se dio cuenta de que no tenía materiales para terminarlos y lo que era peor tampoco bits, y para empeorar las cosas había hecho mal los cálculos a la hora de costear los trajes.

Como si no fuese suficiente se dio cuenta de que tenía atrasada una entrega de unos vestidos que debían ser terminados antes del medio día así que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, en medio de dichas complicaciones alguien toco a la puerta, la unicornio fue a ver quien era, y cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver que el visitante era Trixie, quien vestía una capa morada pero sin las decoraciones mágicas y además portaba un maletín un tanto elegante.

- Buenos días-dijo Trixie entrando a la casa sin siquiera esperar a que la invitasen a entrar al tiempo que revisaba una libreta-tu debes ser Rarity no?  
- Sí-repuso Rarity reconociendo a la recien llegada-tu eres Trixieque haces aquí de nuevo en Ponyville viniste a presumir otra vez de tus habilidades mágicas?  
- Para nada...deje el negocio de la magia de momento, y ahora yo la gran e infalible Trixie soy representante de la compañía de seguros Sarcófago¡

Cuando Trixie dijo esto de la nada hubo una demostración de fuegos artificiales dentro de la casa de Rarity similar a cuando hacía su acto de magia, aunque Rarity no se explicaba de donde había venido.

- Compañía de Seguro Sarcófago?  
- Así es y en esta ocasión la compañía se Seguro Sarcófago te a elegido a ti Rarity para venderte una de sus famosas pólizas de accidentes¡  
- Bueno yo...  
- Debes saber-interrumpió Trixie-que hoy en día ningún pony esta libre de sufrir un accidente sobre todo en su hogar así que la compañía Sarcófago te paga por cualquier accidente que tengas en tu casa o fuera de ella...  
- Pero yo...  
- Por ejemplo la compañía Sarcófago te paga un millón de bits por un ojo morado...  
- Bueno es que yo...-Rarity no continuo cuando escucho la suma de bits que posiblemente se iba a ganar y luego tomo a Trixie de la capa y le miro con cierto grado de desesperación-como que un millón de bits por un ojo morado...donde firmo?  
- Calma...calma...-respondió Trixie mientras se quitaba a Rarity de encima-hay ciertas condiciones-al decir esto Trixie saco un par de orejeras y se las puso a Rarity-bien ahora te leeré las condiciones...siempre y cuando el accidente sea a causa de una estampida de bufalos salvajes, en la sala de tu casa, en un 14 de julio de un año bisiesto, entre las 15:17 y 15:24 del día durante una granizada...-al terminar de decir las condiciones Trixie le quito las orejeras a Rarity quien no escucho nada-bien que le pareció...  
- Bueno no escuche nada...  
- No importa-interrumpió Trixie sacando la poliza-toma y firma de una vez...  
- Pensandolo bien...nunca e tenido accidentes en mi casa o fuera de ella así que si me disculpas tengo harto trabajo que hacer aquí así que si fueses tan amable quiero estar sola.

Asi Rarity corrió a Trixie de su casa y se dispuso a seguir con el trabajo pendiente, Trixie por su lado se decidió a venderle la poliza a Rarity aún si eso significaba que Rarity tuviese que comprobar que su casa estaba llena de "peligros". Rato después Trixie entro a la boutique por una ventana y como quien no quiere las cosa uso su magia lanzando un carrete de hilo de oro que Rarity iba a usar hacia el horno de la cocina, aunque Rarity nunca pudo ver que Trixie movió el carrete de hilo así que se fue a sacar el carrete de hilo del horno de la cocina.

- Vaya nunca me imagine que este horno fuese tan oscuro-dijo Rarity tratando de ubicar el carrete de hilo para lo cual encendió un fosforo y poder ubicar el objeto perdido ante la atenta mirada de Trixie quien la observaba en la puerta de la cocina en el momento en el que Rarity había encontrado lo que buscaba-no fue tan dificíl...  
- Aja-grito Trixie-con que no tienes accidentes en casa eh...  
- Que haces tu aqui-respondió Rarity al ver a Trixie de nuevo en su casa-como entraste...  
- Eso no importa...es una gran imprudencia el buscar un objeto dentro de un horno usando un fosforo...  
- Pues ni me di cuenta...  
- Muy mal...para eso podías usar un hechizo luminoso como este...-dijo Trixie haciendo que su cuerno creara una esfera luminosa y luego meter la cabeza dentro del horno pero al hacerlo el horno exploto haciendo que Trixie terminase atravesando la pared de la cocina dejando a la unicornio con la crin tostada-no entiendo que salió mal...

Después de ese penoso episodio Trixie aún estaba buscando en la boutique alguna forma de convencer a Rarity de la necesidad de comprar la poliza de seguro notando en ese momento un closet.

- Veamos-Trixie se asomo a ver lo que contenía el closet pero de inmediato lo cerro-lo sabía más peligroso que un dragón dormido...-luego Trixie fue por unas cosas más y las metió dentro del closet de manera rapida antes de que las cosas se cayeran-bien ahora por la víctima...

Trixie fue entonces a donde estaba Rarity quien le daba los toques finales a uno de sus vestidos.

- Ey Rarity...no tienes un par de aros que me prestes...  
- Nop...  
- Palos de golf?  
- Nop...  
- Caña de pescar...  
- Nop...  
- Un pastel de manzana...  
- Nop...  
- Un muffin?  
- Nop  
- Cuerda de saltos, un scooter, un azadon...  
- Nop...nop...y nup...  
- Un anillo de compromiso...  
- Pues...sí eso si tengo...  
- Y donde esta...  
- Lo encontraras mi closet...  
- Y por que no me lo dijiste antes...

Con eso Trixie se fue corriendo hacia el closet para buscar el anillo, pero al hacerlo todas las cosas que yacían dentro del closet le cayeron a Trixie encima, luego de que el ultimo objeto cayera Trixie salió de entre los escombros con el anillo de compromiso en su cuerno

- Tenía que preguntar...-dijo Trixie mirando el anillo que tenía las iniciales "B B"-tenía que preguntar...

Después de aquel intento fallido Trixie se dirigió a la sala de la casa y usando una sierra hizo un agujero en el piso de madera y lo cubrió con una alfombra, para luego colocar una mesedora al lado a la que previamente le había cortado parte de las patas de manera que si alguien se balanceaba se caería de espaldas y por tanto en el agujero que había hecho Trixie. Con la trampa lista Trixie fue por Rarity quien estaba terminando otro vestido.

- Oye Rarity que haces...  
- Ya lo ves termino un vestido y por cierto a que hora te vas...  
- Dentro de poco...no te preocupes...pero Rarity has estado trabajando mucho deberías descansar un poco...  
- Pero tengo trabajo que hacer...  
- Nada ven conmigo vas a descansar un poco...

Y a pesar de sus protestas Rarity no pudo evitar que Trixie la empujara hacia la mecedora de la sala y hacer que se siente sobre el mueble.

- Ves no estás cómoda...  
- Pero yo...-Rarity al ver que no conseguiría seguir su trabajo a menos de que le siguiese el juego a Trixie, solo se resigno y la miro de malas siguiéndole el juego-si muy cómoda...  
- Bueno que esperas...  
- Que espero de que...  
- No te quedes allí estática como un maniquí...vamos mecete...para eso es la mecedora...vamos mécete¡  
- De acuerdo si tanto insistes...

Rarity entonces de manera enojada comenzó a mecerse de manera continua pero sin mucho animo de manera que casi ni se iba para atrás lo cual desespero a Trixie quien saco a Rarity del mueble para luego sentarse.

- Te voy a mostrar como mecerte...es así¡

Y en efecto Trixie se meció pero al hacerlo se fue para atrás y por ende sobre el hueco tapado con la alfombra cayendo en el sótano para gran susto de Rarity quien solo pensó que su casa estaba posiblemente infestada de termitas, mientras que Trixie se maldecía a si misma por haberse olvidado del detalle de la alfombra. Cuando Trixie se recupero de la caída comenzó a buscar nuevamente la manera de que Rarity le comprase la poliza cuando caminando por un corredor noto la conexión eléctrica de la casa, al verla se dirigió al sótano donde se encontraba la caja principal y bajo la palanca de la linea central además de romperla dejando a la casa sin luz.

Rarity por su lado estaba trabajando con su maquina de cocer para terminar otro vestido cuando esta dejo de funcionar, la unicornio penso que se habría descompuesto pero luego se dio cuenta de que las luces de la casa se comenzaron a apagar por lo que pensó que habría un problema con la caja eléctrica por lo que se dirigió al sotano para lo cual tomo una vela en un pequeño candelabro para alumbrarse el camino mientras iba a ver el desperfecto pero cuando bajaba las escaleras Trixie la siguió de cerca y con un dejo medio malicioso en la cara.

- Oye que te traes...invades mi espacio personal...  
- Más bien que te traes tu Rarity...buscas un accidente acaso...que pasa si una corriente de viento entra a este lugar apaga tu vela y luego ruedas la escalera...  
- Pues...

Y antes de que Rarity terminara de hablar, Trixie la distrajo haciendo que mire a otro lado para luego apagar la vela y en efecto todo se puso oscuro para luego escucharse un ruido sordo en la habitación tras lo cual Rarity alumbro un tanto el lugar usando un hechizo luminoso mientras buscaba a Trixie quien había rodado por las escaleras con la vela que se había roto en su crin.

- Trixie estás bien?...  
- Sí creo que sí...  
- Bueno oye donde quedo la vela...  
- Ah pues-Trixie boto lo que quedo de la vela y subió con el candelabro vacío-espera ahorita te traigo otra vela...  
- Gracias querida

Respondió Rarity de manera confiada mientras que Trixie harta de su ultimo fracaso decidió tomar una medida muy radical, así que pinto un cartucho de dinamita de color blanco dándole forma de vela y lo encendió para luego dárselo a Rarity quien de manera confiada acepto la supuesta vela dando las gracias mientras que Trixie se hacía un pequeño bunker con una mesa y algunos muebles esperando la inminente explosión cuando noto que Rarity la estaba llamando.

- Que sucede-dijo Trixie acercandose un poco a la puerta que llevaba al sotano-algún problema?  
- Solo uno podrías venir aquí y ayudarme?  
- Veamos-dijo Trixie mientras leía su manual de vendedora-aquí dice que una vendedora nunca debe dejar de mostrarse servicial con una cliente en potencia...ok allí voy-dijo Trixie bajando a donde estaba Rarity al lado de la caja de luz-en que te ayudo..  
- Sostén esto mientras arreglo la caja de luz...

Dijo Rarity dándole la vela a Trixie quien al verla fue a la ventanilla del sótano para tirar la vela pero cuando quiso hacerlo la vela exploto causando que Trixie saliera volando rompiendo el techo del primer, segundo y tercer piso, para preocupación de Rarity quien esperaba que Trixie se encontrase bien tras lo cual se dirigió al primer piso donde escucho que tocaban a la puerta.

- Adelante-dijo Rarity abriendo la puerta de su casa con su magia para luego ver a Trixie quien lucía muy aturdida y mareada con unos ojos que bien podrían competir con los de Derpy-ay cariño te encuentras bien?  
- Si estoy bien ya que soy la gran e infelible Trixie-respondió la unicornio azul saludando aunque se notaba que tenía un par de chichones en la cabeza-y represento a la compañía aseguradora Sarcofago...la cual te a elegido a ti Rarity para venderte una de sus famosas pólizas de accidentes...  
- Pues claro...  
- Debes saber...espera...que acabas de decir...  
- Pues claro que voy a querer tu póliza...con todos los accidentes que has tenido me e dado cuenta de que no estoy segura en esta casa y una dama de mi categoría tiene que prevenirse en caso de emergencias así que querida se buena y dame esa póliza-al terminar de decir esto Trixie saco de su maleta el documento el cual Rarity lo firmo y se lo devolvió a Trixie-listo...ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer para ganarme un millón de bits es tener un ojo morado...

Rarity dijo esto ultimo muy contenta pero ni bien termino de decirlo Trixie se le fue encima con una mirada un tanto similar a la Twilight cuando se loqueo en el episodio de lesson Zero para comenzar a hablar de manera un tanto esquizofrenica

- Eso siempre y cuando...el accidente sea a causa de una estampida de bufalos salvajes, en la sala de tu casa, en un 14 de julio de un año bisiesto, entre las 15:17 y 15:24 del día durante una granizada...

Trixie dijo esto ultimo mientras se reía de una manera un tanto desquiciada mientras Rarity la miraba algo escéptica mientras decía "Ya sabía que había trampa en esto..." pero en ese momento un temblor comenzó a remecer toda la casa y después una manada de bufalos atravesaba la pared de la casa de Rarity dirigiéndose a donde esta estaba, para gran susto e impresión de Trixie quien no creía lo que estaba pasando

- Lo veo y no lo creo una estampida de bufalos salvajes espera-dijo Trixie para mirar un reloj de pared y un calendario-las 15: 21...no puede ser que día...14 de Julio de un año bisiesto...por favor...que no haya...-y Trixie se asomo por una puerta para ver el clima siendo azotada por una gran cantidad de granizos que le dejaron mas coscorrones en la cabeza de los que ya tenía cuando exploto la dinamita-y granizo...oh no...

La cara de Trixie se puso palida al ver a Rarity tirada en el suelo con varios golpes en todo el cuerpo que al parecer no le importaban mucho ya que parecía estar contenta ya que en su ojo tenía...

- Oh sí querida...un ojo morado...pagame...  
- Ah bueno esperaras un poco...por que me falto leer la letra pequeña al final del contrato...  
- Como?  
- Sí aquí dice...una estampida de bufalos salvajes y...-dijo Trixie riendose de manera maliciosa-3 pequeñas ponys de diferente especie...

Trixie se río entre dientes por que nunca se había dado un caso como este pero no pudo reir mucho ya que de improviso las cutie mark crusaders le pasaron por encima corriendo a gran velocidad como si estuviesen huyendo de alguna cosa dejando a Trixie más mareada de lo que ya estaba mientras que Rarity se le acerco cojeando para ver su estado.

- Se que no es buen momento querida...pero puedes pagarme ya?  
- Espera...hay algo más...  
- Que más?  
- La letra pequeña entre la letra pequeña...y dice...una estampida bufalos salvajes, tres pequeñas ponys de distinta especie...y una pequeña cebra...

Trixie rió para sí mientras se ponía de pie, ya que pensó que con eso podría verse liberada de pagar la póliza de seguros pero no estuvo parada ni 2 segundos cuando una pequeña cebra le paso encima

- Pequeñas traviesas...como se pusieron a jugar con mi pócima de rejuvenecimiento...van a tener una buena lección cuando las atrape...

Grito la cebra mientras se iba sin haberle importado pasar encima de Trixie quien apenas se movía mientras que Rarity se le volvió a acercar.

- Bien que me decías que faltaba...  
- Una pequeña cebra...aquí tienes tu cheque...

Dijo Trixie dándole un cheque por el monto acordado antes de perder el conocimiento, Rarity solo vio el cheque y celebro un poco antes de perder el conocimiento también sin importarle que los búfalos destruyesen su casa. Algunos días después Rarity con el dinero de la póliza pudo reconstruir su boutique y también comprar materiales para expandirla y contratar empleados para convertirse en una diseñadora mucho más prestigiosa y famosa de lo que ya era mientras que en el hospital de ponyville Trixie aun se recuperaba de las lesiones que sufrió en la casa de Rarity y aparte de las que le propinaron los jefes de la compañía Sarcófago por haberlos obligado a pagar el seguro lo que llevo a la aseguradora a la bancarrota.

* * *

**EPILOGO 01 - _Carta a la Princesa Celestia_**

_Querida princesa Celestia hoy aprendi lo util que puede ser tener una poliza de seguros, ya que hoy en día una dama no puede sentirse segura ni siquiera en su propia casa, así que te aconsejaría hagas lo mismo por tu seguridad y si el que te quiere vender la póliza es un miembro de la compañía Sarcófago no lo pienses más y comprale la póliza de frente ya que te ahorraras un disgusto**  
**_

_Tu leal estudiante Rarity  
_

* * *

**EPILOGO 02 - Equestria Prima  
**

El cielo de la tarde lentamente se teñía de un clima lluvioso de aquel día sobre el cementerio de Canterlot el cual se encontraba por un gran cantidad de ciudadanos de Equestria que aquel día lloraban la perdida de 300 vidas equestres que valientemente defendieron su país de una invasión extranjera, aquel día varias familias despidieron a sus hijos, esposos, primos, abuelos y hermanos, y entre los deudos se encontraba una solitaria unicornio blanca llorando en soledad a uno de los caidos, su hermano y único familiar de aquella trágica batalla.

Conforme el día iba terminando los demás ponys se retiraron acongojados dispuestos a guardar el luto respectivo en sus hogares con sus respectivas familias y amigos, pero aquella unicornio se quedo al lado de la tumba ya que a diferencia de otros ella ya no tenía un sitio a donde regresar o al menos eso pensó mientras gruesas lagrimas adornaban su rostro mientras veía la tumba de su hermano.

- Dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos...-en el rostro de la unicornio se acentuaban unas marcas en el rostro-dijiste que regresarías...que celebraríamos este día mi cumpleaños...dijiste que nunca me abandonarías...y ahora aquí estás totalmente yerto...y yo llorando tu ausencia...por que hermano...

La unicornio siguió llorando mientras los ponys iban dejando el cementerio, salvo por la princesa Celestia quien se acerco a aquella unicornio que no se movía de aquel lugar, la princesa se sentía dolida por no poder calmar la pena de sus súbditos, pero más por aquella unicornio quien era su estudiante.

- Poem Light...es tiempo de regresar...  
- Y a donde se supone que puedo regresar...  
- No hables así Poem...  
- Pero no lo entiende princesa Celestia...mi mundo esta aquí...aquí yace enterrado... destruido...completamente...todo lo que me quedaba de mi mundo...  
- Aún tienes a tus amigas...me tienes a mí...la vida continua Poem Light...tienes que ser fuerte y sobrellevar la perdida...no has sido la única que a perdido a alguien este días...muchos otros perdieron a más de uno en esta batalla...  
- Se que es cierto...no soy la única que sufre...  
- El tiempo curara tus heridas como la de los otros...ahora es tiempo de que volvamos al castillo puede que la batalla haya terminado pero aún queda mucho que reconstruir aquí...y la vida sigue...tenemos que seguir y demostrar que el sacrificio por el que tu hermano y los otros no fue en vano...  
- Si no le importa princesa...quiero quedarme un rato más...después volveré al palacio...

La princesa Celestia solo asintió viendo como la unicornio seguía arrodillada al lado del epitafio de su familiar mientras daba un suspiro, sabía que era duro pero esperaba que la unicornio superara aquella perdida, no solo por su bien sino también de como afectaría esto a su elemento de la armonía. El cementerio finalmente quedo sin nadie alrededor solo la unicornio en completa soledad.

- Puede que la princesa Celestia tenga razón...pero no puedo aceptar que ya no te tendré aquí a mi lado...no no lo acepto...no quiero...hermano te haré regresar de algún modo...te haré regresar...lo juro...

El viento nocturno y las losetas de aquellos epitafios fueron mudos testigos del juramente de aquella unicornio mientras el cielo nocturno comenzaba a predominar sobre los ultimos luceros del día y aquella unicornio abandonaba el cementerio.

* * *

**Adriana Valkyrie: Bien disculpen con la demora tuve varios inconvenientes y estoy trabajando a con la nueva continuación de Shattered Rainbow bien los vere en la proxima conti y para que tengan algo de entretenimiento dejare los nuevos nominados para la proxima víctima de estas aventuras, y las proximas víctimas, perdon protagonistas son...Poem Light el sobre porfavor  
Poem Light: de acuerdo...-le da un sobre negro-  
Adriana Valkyrie: Bien y las nominadas para la proxima loca aventura de la amistad son:**

**1° Derpy Hooves  
2° Vynil Scratch  
****3° Shinning Armor  
4º Octavia  
5º Rainbow Dash**

**Adriana Valkyrie: Bien amigos los dejo y espero a saber a quien quieren que atormente en el proximo episodio**


	6. Rainbow Dash

**Bien primero disculparme ante todos por la super demora con este LADA, tuve serios problemas que no vale la pena poner en este lugar solo desear que espero les guste este nuevo episodio de las locas aventuras de la amistad y gracias a los que me dejaron review, y la victima, perdon quise decir protagonista segun los votos es Rainbow Dash asi que veamos que le pasa a la ultima de las mane six  
**

* * *

**LA PEGASO, LA TORTUGA Y LA MANTICORA  
**

En Canterlot habia una gran agitacion entorno a la llegada del nuevo inquilino y atracción del zoologico privado del principe Blueblood. El recien llegado era una manticora albina capturada en el reino grifo y que estos obsequiaron de extraña manera a equestria. La manticora vino resguardada por 35 guardias reales en una jaula metalica con un pequeño tragaluz que permitía ver los ojos de la manticora.

Por su lado los cuidadores del zoologico que iban a recibir a la manticora no veían con buenos ojos la llegada de dicho animal.

- Oye-dijo uno de los cuidadores que era un pony terrestre-crees que sea buena idea tener a esa cosa aquí?  
- No lo se-respondió su compañero pegaso-pero no debería sorprendernos después de la hidra esmeralda que recibimos la semana pasada y que se cepillo a Silver Run-un pegaso blanco de crin roja-  
- Pues sí...oye y que sabes de esta manticora...  
- En primera que es 4 veces más grande que la manticora promedio, tiene 7 veces la fuerza aumentada, 4 veces la velocidad promedio de un pegaso y extremadamente voraz, pero bueno mejor no hablemos no sea que nos despidan...

Así ambos cuidadores esperando a que los del servicio de entrega, la cual estaba conformada por 4 grifos, y los guardias dejaran la jaula frente que sería el habitat de la manticora, una vez que la jaula de la manticora fue dejada frente a los cuidadores del zoologico los grifos sin siquiera decir "hasta luego" emprendieron la fuga. Los ponys por su lado vieron la jaula en el suelo la cual estaba que daba saltos y tumbos a cada rato mientras que escuchaban los furiosos rugidos de la manticora lo cual los espanto e hizo que no se acercaran a la jaula por un lapso de 15 minutos, hasta que finalmente uno de los cuidadores entre valiente y asustado se acerco a la jaula de metal para trasladarla adentro del habitat.

Con lo que no contaron fue con la fuerza que tenía la manticora la cual azoto desde dentro su jaula de metal haciendo que las bisagras de su prisión se soltaran logrando liberarse para espanto general. Cuando la bestia estuvo libre lo primero que hizo fue dar un potente rugido que sacudio todo el zoologico dejando amedrentados a todos los animales y ponys presentes en ese momento. Sin embargo el capitan de los guardias, a pesar del miedo que sentía, trato de guardar la compostura y luego se coloco frente a la manticora quien tenía cara de pocos amigos.

- Ahora bestia-grito el capitan entre valiente y asustado-más vale que te comportes antes de que yo y mi tropa te demostremos quien manda en este lugar¡

Como respuesta la manticora dio otro rugido dejando al militar cubierto de baba, este a pesar de que ahora sentía más miedo siguio manteniendo la compostura y miro a la manticora de manera firme mientras sacaba una lanza de entre su armadura.

- Muy bien manticora tu lo quisiste...SOLDADOS ATAQUEN¡

Como respuesta solo hubo un incomodo silencio, el capitan volvió a llamar a su tropa 3 veces seguidas sin obtener respuesta.

- Soldados?

Pregunto el militar para luego voltear y comprobar con un sudor en la crin que todo su batallon incluidos los ponys que vigilaban el zoologico habían huido.

- Esta bien manticora, no creas que te tengo miedo por que estoy solo...y para demostrartelo te advierto que para salir del zoologico antes tendras que pasar sobre mi

Como respuesta la manticora dio un manotazo con su garra al capitan dejandolo más plano que una fideo, luego la manticora abandono el zoologico lo cual no paso desapercibido para los habitantes de Canterlot. Al día siguiente en Ponyville, Rainbow Dash en compañia de su tortuga estaban que despejaban unas nubes en las inmediaciones de la casa de la pegaso.

- Bien terminamos de alejar estas nubes-repuso la pegaso acercandose a su tortuga-ahora es momento de comer Tank

La tortuga sonrio en señal de aprobacion e iba a seguir a Rainbow Dash dentro de su casa cuando en ese momento Derpy llego volando trayendo algo en su bolsa de correo.

- Hola Rainbow Dash  
- Hola Derpy-respondió la pegaso de crin arco iris-que te trae por aquí?  
- Tu periodico-dijo la pegaso sacando el diario de su bolso para luego entregarselo a Rainbow Dash-nos vemos...  
- Gracias Derpy-respondió Rainbow mientras la pegaso gris se iba para luego ver las noticias-veamos que a pasado en Equestria...dice aquí que Manticora Albina del Reino de los Grifos escapo del zoologico privado de Canterlot...¿Que es una Manticora Albina?-se pregunto la pegaso para continuar leyendo el diario-oh aqui dice...veamos...la Manticora Albina es un animal en extramo peligroso...es 4 veces más grande que la manticora promedio, tiene 7 veces la fuerza aumentada, es 4 veces más rapida que el pegaso promedio, inmune a la magia...y extremadamente voraz pudiendo comer de todo pero siente predileccion por las tortugas y las pegasos de crin arco iris?¡

Esto hizo que tanto la pegaso y la tortuga se sobresaltaran, pero luego Rainbow Dash recupero un poco la calma.

- No te asustes Tank, puede que seras una tortuga y yo una pegaso de crin arco iris...pero no somos unos cobardes cierto?

Como respuesta la tortuga se escondio automaticamente dentro de su caparazón, Rainbow se deprimió un poco pero el miedo de su tortuga le parecía valido, de todas formas ella no iba a demostrar que tenía miedo.

- Vamos Tank no tienes por que temer aquí esta tu ama para protegerte y salvarte de la manticora esa...es más quisiera tenerla en frente para decirle una o dos cosas...-dijo la pegaso notando que algo como gotas le estaba cayendo en la crin-que raro...no recuerdo que estuviese programado clima lluvioso...

La pegaso alzo la mirada y luego se dio cuenta que a su atras estaba la manticora albina, lo cual hizo que la pobre Rainbow tragase saliva y mirase de manera nerviosa a semejante bestia quien le miraba con la boca hecha agua. La pegaso se paralizo un poco luego dio un grito entrando a su casa, cerrar puertas y ventanas, y terminar armando una barricada en la puerta principal esperando que la manticora no pudiese entrar.

- Esta bien-dijo la pegaso oculta detras de unos muebles junto a su tortuga-...tal vez sea un poco cobarde...

Afuera mientras tanto la manticora aspiro un poco de aire y luego lanzo un potente rugido sobre la casa de Rainbow Dash desbaratandola por completo y reduciendola a una pequeña nube sobre la cual quedo la pobre pegaso y su tortuga, Rainbow dash apenas podía creer lo que la manticora había hecho con su casa y se asusto más mientras veía como la manticora se le iba encima lo que la obligo a emprender la huida con su tortuga a cuestas con la manticora siguiendole de cerca tratando infructuosamente de esconderse entre algunas nubes, solo para que la manticora la encontrase y a cada momento comerle parte de la cola.

- Es que no hay nadie que pueda proteger a una pobre, pequeña, medrosa, educada, algo cobarde pegaso de crin arco iris e indefensa...y su tortuga...

Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras volvía a huir de la manticora rumbo a ponyville, al llegar al pueblo a todos les parecio medio raro ver a Rainbow atravesar a vuelo las calles del pueblo pero luego una pony de color fucsia y de crin amarilla con una flor en su cabeza que respondía al nombre de Lily vio una cosa blanca a lo lejos que al principio pensaba que era una nube pero luego se espanto al ver que era una manticora y solto su grito caracteristico: "EL HORROR BLANCO¡", los otros ponys alertados por el grito de la pony de tierra viraron la cara y luego escaparon a sus hogares, Rainbow por su lado se refugio en unos botes de basura cerca a un restaurant donde había un radio, la manticora llego a ese sitio pero debido al olor de la basura le perdió el rastro a la pegaso de crin arco iris y paso de largo.

Rainbow por su lado salió del bote para ver si la manticora ya se había ido mientras que la radio daba un anuncio

- Estimada pony audiencia, este es Pony bermudez interrumpiendo nuestra programación musical para dar un importante anuncio, la manticora albina del reino de los grifos aún anda suelta y se le a visto en ponyville¡  
- Así-repuso Rainbow con sarcasmo-dime algo que no sepas miserable...  
- La manticora albina es un animal muy valioso, el zoologico privado de canterlot a ofrecido una recompensa de 100000 bits por su captura...  
- Espera-dijo la pegaso tomando el radio-dijiste 10000 bits?  
- Lavate las orejas niña dije 100000 bits  
- Escuchaste eso tank-dijo la pegaso dejando el radio y mirando a su tortuga-puede que sea una pegaso algo cobarde pero si conseguimos esa recompensa imaginate lo que podríamos hacer...

La pegaso entonces se imagino una casa nueva, los libros de daring doo que le faltaban, una dotacion de cidra de por vida, mientras que tank se imaginaba un huerto de hortalizas y frutas mucho más grande que sweet apple acres.

- Esta decidido tank nos vamos a ganar esa recompensa...pero como hacemos para noquear a la manticora?  
- Estimada pony audiencia, este es Pony Bermudez con otro boletin de ultima hora la manticora albina se vuelve mansa cuando escucha musica...  
- Musica? y de donde saco musica?  
- Ahora continuamos con la hora musical con su DJ favorita...DJ-Pony...  
- Gracias

La pegaso sonrio y apago el radio para luego llevarselo consigo y luego buscar a la manticora.

- Manticora...manticora albina...ven sal...mira aquí hay una apetecible pegaso de crin arco iris...vamos sal blanquillo...no te escondas...

La manticora quien no estaba lejos de allí escucho a la pegaso y sin hacerse repetir la invitación volo rapidamente hacia donde estaba Rainbow Dash quien le esperaba de manera tranquila.

- Eso es bodoque ven aquí y escucha esta bonita musica...

La pegaso entonces prendió el radio pero para su disgusto este comenzo a tener interferencia, Rainbow entonces se puso nerviosa y giro la palanca para tratar de sintonizarlo bien pero el aparato seguía con estatica, cuando la manticora ya estaba cerca de la pegaso esta se desespero e iba a lanzar el aparato a la cabeza de la manticora cuando este dejo de tener estatica comenzando a emitir un programa musical lo que hizo que la manticora se calmase de golpe y mansamente se puso a escuchar el radio, para gran alivio de Rainbow Dash

- Por poco-dijo la pegaso mientras que su tortuga le secaba el sudor-ahora ven blanquillo, eres un lindo bodoque que vale 100000 bits...-la pegaso continuo caminando mientras era seguida de cerca por la manticora y luego pasar al lado de un letrero que indicaba que canterlot estaba a 500 kilometros-no esta mal 100000 bits por una caminata de 500 kilometros...

Rainbow siguió caminando de manera tranquila cuando de improviso el cable del radio llego al limite de rango y se termino desconectando de la toma electrica donde estaba conectando dejando la radio inservible.

- Sabía que debía conseguirme un radio de baterías-se dijo para si misma Rainbow mientras noto que la manticora le estaba que le hechaba sal-lo siento no estoy en el menu...

Y entonces la pegaso arrojo el radio sobre la cara de la manticora, estampando el aparato en la nariz del animal, para volver a huir. La persecución continuo por otro momento hasta que Rainbow Dash logro refugiarse dentro de un buzon de correo, cuando la manticora paso de largo la pegaso salió del buzon y luego redacto una carta y la metió en el buzón para luego esperar unos minutos tras lo cual Derpy llego volando a a ese lugar con una caja.

- Rainbow...toma Pinkie Pie te mando esto...  
- Gracias Derpy

La pegaso gris entonces se fue tan rapido como llego mientras que Rainbow Dash le lanzo una bravata a la manticora quien estaba tratando de encontrar el rastro de la pegaso de crin arcoiris. La pegaso volvió entonces a lanzar su bravata, la cual fue captada por la manticora la cual se lanzo hacia donde estaba Rainbow Dash, la pegaso habiendo logrado obtener la atención de la manticora tomo el contenido de la caja que le había traido Derpy, la cual tenía un trombon aunque en dos piezas por lo que era necesario ensamblarlo lo cual le tomo algo de tiempo a la pegaso quien vio asustada como la manticora se le iba encima, finalmente pudo ensamblar el trombon para luego comenzar a tocarlo a pocos segundos de que la manticora fuese a comersela.

Con la manticora nuevamente domada Rainbow Dash comenzó a retomar el camino a canterlot atravesando una zona de sweet apple acres donde por un descuido de la pegaso la mitad del trombon se quedo enganchado en la rama de un arbol siendo imposible para esta seguir tocando el instrumento, la manticora de nuevo en sus sentidos iba a tomar a Rainbow por la cintura pero la pegaso con medio trombon hizo el ademan de querer tocarlo para asombro de la manticora quien no escuchaba nada.

- Y arrancan¡

Dijo la pegaso para volver a huir de la manticora, más adelante Rainbow Dash en un lago hizo una flauta de una caña de bambu la cual volvió a amansar a la manticora por lo que la pegaso volvió a retomar el camino a Canterlot y hubiese seguido de no ser por que estaba tan concentrada en tocar la flauta que no vio un charco en medio del camino lo que provoco que la pegaso se cayese de cara contra el suelo desbaratado la flauta de caña, la manticora rugio de nuevo libre volvió a perseguir a Rainbow Dash quien comenzó a volar lo más rapido que pudo volviendo a ponyville para luego meterse a una tienda de instrumentos musicales.

La manticora iba a entrar a la tienda pero antes de que eso pasara Rainbow salió tocando un violin lo que amanso a la bestia, la pegaso volvió a caminar tocando el instrumento mientras la manticora le seguía de cerca, pero la pegaso no se había alejado ni 2 calles de la tienda de instrumentos musicales cuando se cayo sin razón aparente lo que hizo que el violin se rompiera lo que la obligo a regresar a la tienda de instrumentos saliendo esta vez con un arpa lo que amanso de nuevo a la manticora, pero nuevamente la pegaso se volvió a caer nuevamente en el mismo sitio donde se cayo anteriormente haciendola regresar por tercera vez la tienda de instrumentos y salir tocando una gaita, dicho instrumento sin embargo no tuvo el mismo efecto que los anteriores por que la manticora le arrebato la gaita a rainbow y luego la pisoteo como si se tratase de un bicho hasta que la pobre gaita emitió su ultimo nota como si hubiese agonizado.

Rainbow pasada aquella extraña situación regreso a la tienda de instrumentos sacando una guitarra caribeña la cual si calmo a la manticora e incluso se puso a bailar un loao, la pegaso siguió tocando pero se volvió a resbalar en el mismo sitio que las anteriores veces volviendo a regresar a la tienda de instrumentos, así pasaron por el mismo destino una trompeta, un acordeon, un organo, un tambor, una flauta, una quena, una conga, una tuba y muchos otros instrumentos más que por motivo de espacio y respeto a la comunidad protectora de instrumentos musicales no se mencionaran aqui.

Rainbow Dash estaba ya caida en el suelo mientras se había roto el ultimo instrumento de la tienda en el mismo sitio que todos los anteriores y luego noto que la causa de todo su percance habían sido unas cascaras de platano tiradas en el suelo.

- Genial soy la unica pegaso de ponyville que se resbala con cascaras de banana en el mismo sitio 35 veces seguidas...-la pegaso no había terminado de decir esto cuando otra cascara de platano le cayo en la crin haciendo que mirase hacia arriba para ver quien era el que tiraba cascaras de platano-ey quien seas alla arriba deja de tirar cascaras de platano  
- Oh lo siento-respondió una voz que se le hacía conocida a Rainbow Dash mientras un pegaso de crin azul y piel celeste bajaba de la nube-Rainbow que tal...  
- Soarin?-respondió sorprendida la pegaso-no esperaba verte aquí y en esta incomoda situación...que haces aquí...  
- Pues es mi día libre así que me dedique a reposar en esa nube que ves allí mientras comía platanos...-respondió el pegaso-por cierto quieres uno?  
- Claro yo...

Pero Rainbow no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por la manticora quien estaba muy enojada al parecer por haber sido ignorada

- Cierto me había olvidado de este bodoque...  
- Y esta manticora...  
- Se escapo de canterlot no se como...y por lo que se, quiere comerme enfaticamente a mí y a mi tortuga...  
- Como...-Soarin se enojo al escuchar dicha respuesta y se interpuso entre la manticora y Rainbow Dash-escuchame bola de gransa blancusca sera mejor que busques comida en otra parte por que Rainbow Dash no esta en el menu...y si quieres pelea metete con alguien de tu tamaño¡

Rainbow Dash estaba muy sorprendida y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por que Soarin le estaba defendiendo, la manticora por su lado se quedo en silencio un rato en los cuales Soarin penso que había logrado intimidarla pero entonces la manticora dio un tremendo rugido dejando a Soarin cubierto de baba.

- Ah...dos cosas manticora-repuso Soarin ya con miedo-una enjuague bucal y dos...por si no lo notaste yo soy mas pequeño que tú...

La manticora como respuesta alzo su pata y luego de un golpe termino por enterrar al wonderbolt 2 metros bajo tierra para gran susto de Rainbow Dash.

- Soarin¡-dijo la pegaso viendo lo que le paso al wonderbolt-bueno al menos lo intento...-termino de decir la pegaso antes de que la manticora le volviese a rugir-bueno en que estabamos...

Y diciendo eso la pegaso volvió a huir de la manticora la cual le seguía muy de cerca, la persecución siguio despues fuera de ponyville donde la manticora cada vez estaba más cerca de la pegaso la cual comenzaba a perder velocidad, llegado a una curva Rainbow no se fijo por donde iba y termino por chocar contra un arbol para luego caer de bruces contra el suelo rodando junto a su tortuga por un buen trecho, la pegaso apenas si se pudo poner de pie cuando la manticora le tomo por la cola y la alzo en el aire dispuesta a devorarla.

- Bueno Tank parece que nos llego la hora siento no haberte podido salvar...pero si vamos a morir en las fauces de esta cosa...quiero irme cantando...Tank dame la primera nota...

La tortuga ante dicho pedido metió su cabeza dentro de su caparazón y luego salió con un silbato para emitir un sonido mientras Rainbow se dispuso a cantar.

_El fin llego..._  
_y eso es criminal..._  
_el tiempo vuela_...  
_nos trae el final..._  
_Así que adiós...me voy..._  
_Ya Tengo que partir..._  
_Los dejo aquí con gran pesar..._  
_Adiós me voy...Adiós..._  
_Me vieron volar..._  
_Y los vi disfrutar..._  
_pero todo siempre llega a su final..._  
_Ahora ya ven...esto se acabo..._  
_y con gran dolor _  
_yo tengo que decirles..._  
_El fin llego  
y eso es criminal...  
el tiempo vuela  
nos trae el final...  
__Así que adiós...me voy..._  
_Ya tengo que partir..._  
_Les dejo aquí con gran pesar..._  
_Adiós me voy...Adiós..._  


La pegaso canto esa canción mientras esperaba que llegase su hora pero cuando se dio cuenta la manticora estaba mansamente llorando a lagrima partida cosa que Rainbow no se lo creía.

- Quien iba a decir que a este bodoque le iba a gustar como canto...

Pero la pegaso no pudo regocijarse mucho ya que ni bien paro de cantar la manticora cogió a la pegaso y su tortuga con su garra dispuesta a devorarles, por lo que Rainbow volvió a repetir la canción de hace un momento lo que provoco que la manticora se volviese a amansar. Ante dicha situación la pegaso comenzó a tomar rumbo a Canterlot al tiempo que cantaba y era seguida de cerca por la manticora quien le seguía de forma muy mansa. Así a los 100 kilometros Rainbow estaba cantando la canción de la "Macarena" mientras la manticora estaba que hacía los pasos de dicho baile.

A los 200 kilometros Rainbow estaba que cantaba "Eye of Tiger" mientras que la manticora estaba que practicaba box, a los 250 kilometros la pegaso estaba cantando el "Baile del Gorila" mientras la manticora estaba que caminaba en dos patas y daba vueltas, en el kilometro 300 la pegaso estaba que cantaba "My brother is my best friend" mientras que la manticora le seguía haciendo compas con sus patas, a los 350 kilometros Rainbow Dash estaba que cantaba la canción de las mascotas mientras que la manticora estaba que le hacía cariñitos a Tank lo cual ponía muy nerviosa a la tortuga, a los 400 kilometros Rainbow con algo de cansancio estaba que cantaba el tema de la super cidromatica 6000 mientras que la manticora estaba con un sombrero y traje de los hermanos Flim Flam que quien sabe de donde habría salido mientras danzaba a dos patas, a los 450 kilometros Rainbow Dash sudando y con la cara algo colorada estaba que cantaba la cancion "At the Gala" mientras que la manticora le seguía con un elegante smoking y sombrero de copa.

Ya finalmente en Canterlot y a pocos metros del habitat de la manticora una desfalleciente Rainbow Dash estaba a duras penas arrastrandose por el suelo con la ayuda de su tortuga mientras cantaba las ultimas estrofas de "Arre que llegando al caminito" y justo en el momento de que la manticora entrase a su habitat la pegaso se quedo sin aire y finalmente cayo desfalleciente y totalmente mareada, la manticora al darse cuenta de que la pegaso ya no estaba cantando se enojo e iba a comersela cuando de improviso otro pegaso llego al lugar y comenzó a cantar lo que faltaba de la canción que había comenzado Rainbow.

- ENTRA¡

Dicho y hecho la manticora entro a su habitat y luego el pegaso cerro fuertemente las puertas para evitar que la manticora saliese mientras iba a ver el estado de una agotada Rainbow Dash.

- Rainbow-dijo el pegaso-vamos despierta...

La pegaso seguía mareada y fuera de combate pero poco a poco recupero el sentido y luego intento decir algo pero aún se encontraba con falta de aire por lo que el otro pegaso le dio un vaso de agua para que Rainbow se recuperase, ya repuesta la pegaso se limpio el rostro y se dio cuenta de que su salvador no era otro que Soarin.

- Soarin como llegaste aquí?  
- Después de lo que paso en ponyville me quede ido por un momento...y cuando desperte pues te segui el rastro...y menos mal que llegue a tiempo...  
- Pues gracias...-dijo algo sonrojada la pegaso-pero Soarin puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
- Claro...  
- Como te recuperaste tan rapido de lo que te hizo la manticora...  
- No lo hice...

Respondió el Wonderbolt antes de que se desbaratara en el suelo como un costal para gran susto de Rainbow Dash y su tortuga, más tarde Rainbow Dash estaba que paseaba por el zoologico en cuestion cerca del habitat de la manticora mientras empujaba una silla de ruedas donde un Soarin con alas y patas enyesadas estaba que comía un pastel de manzana.

- Bueno al final las cosas se pusieron algo complicadas...-dijo de manera animada Rainbow Dash-pero logre lo que quería ganarme esa recompensa...  
- Me alegro por ti Rainbow Dash...  
- Bueno menos tus gastos medicos...la reparacion de mi casa...los instrumentos rotos de la tienda de musica...y el pastel que te estas comiendo...aun pues me sobra algo...  
- Siento haberte hecho gastar en el hospital...y bueno mi pastel...  
- No te preocupes por ello...más bien Tank ven vamos tenemos que irnos...

La tortuga que se había quedado atrás debido a que se le había roto la helice que le permitía volar avanzaba lo más rapido que podía por lo que Rainbow espero a que le diese alcance para cargarla, pero en el momento en que la tortuga paso frente a la puerta del habitat de la manticora, esta hizo un agujero con una de sus garras tomando a la tortuga para luego meterla dentro de su habitat, Rainbow Dash al ver eso dejo a Soarin en su silla de ruedas y se metió a la jaula de la manticora, comenzando a escucharse un gran alboroto dentro del habitat de la manticora; lo que asusto al Wonderbolt.

- Rainbow no hagas suicidio...no me quiero quedar viudo antes de casarme...  
- Que?-dijo la pegaso mientras se asomaba por sobre el muro del habitat de la manticora, con la manticora a su lado-como dijiste?  
- Ehh...nada continua lo que estaban haciendo...

La pegaso ante dicha respuesta regreso al habitat de la manticora y el ruido de pelea continuo por un lapso de 2 minutos y 20 segundos, luego de los cuales Rainbow Dash salió algo magullada y despeinada pero con su tortuga intacta, Soarin por su lado se asomo para ver que había pasado y encontro a la manticora con la melena afeitada y con varios chichones en la cabeza.

- Pero Rainbow dash que hiciste...  
- Pure...-repuso algo enojada la pegaso-puede que sea una pegaso algo cobarde...pero nadie se mete con mi tortuga...

FIN

* * *

**EPILOGO - CARTA A LA PRINCESA CELESTIA**

_Querida Princesa Celestia_

_Hoy aprendi el valor que tiene la musica en la vida de todo pony, y apreciarla mucho más que antes, porque nunca sabes cuando te ayudara a salir de dificultades  
_

_Firmado tu leal aprendiz Rainbow Dash  
_

_PD: Podrias hacer algo para que me saquen de prisión, al parecer viole la ley de protección animal, al golpear a una especie en peligro de extinción  
_

* * *

**EPILOGO 2**_  
_

Equestria Prima_  
_

En el palacio de Canterlot en la alcoba de la princesa Celestia, una unicornio celeste de crin blanca con rayas rojas cuya cabeza estaba cubierta por un sombrero de alon blanco, de ojos rojos y gafas, estaba que hablaba con la soberana de Equestria a una semana del entierro de los 300 pegasos que murieron por defender Canterlot entre los que se encontraba el hermano mayor de la unicornio.

Celestia: así que te vas...Poem Light-dijo la princesa dirigiendose a la unicornio-  
Poem Light: si princesa...ya nada me ata a Canterlot...  
Celestia: pero tienes a tus amigas, la biblioteca...me tienes a mi que soy tu maestra...  
Poem Light: sin mi hermano aquí eso ya no me importa...necesito alejarme...buscar una respuesta de por que las cosas pasaron así...  
Celestia: si es así no voy a detenerte...pero espero que tu viaje te haga encontrar dichas respuestas...y recuerda Canterlot es tu casa y siempre seras bienvenida nuevamente aquí...  
Poem Light: gracias y antes de que me vaya-la unicornio saco de entre sus cosas uno de los elementos de la harmonia, en este caso el de la honestidad-ya no me siento capaz de ser una portadora de los elementos de la armonia asi que lo mejor sera que encuentre a alguien que me reemplace...  
Celestia: eso no se puede hacer a menos de que te corrompieras o bien desaparescas de Equestria...  
Poem Light: es posible princesa Celestia...de todas formas no me siento capaz de volver a ser una de los elementos...así que adiós...

Diciendo eso la unicornio le dio la espalda a la alicornio y dejo la sala antes de que Celestia pudiese detenerla, y en parte por que la princesa se sentía culpable por no haber sido más precavida en torno al regalo que le fue enviado en la Gran gala del galope lo que termino costando las vidas de aquellos 300 pegasos y su mago real Star Swirl el Barbudo III. Mientras ya lejos de Canterlot Poem Light caminaba sola con la cabeza y la mirada oculta en su sombrero pero al mismo tiempo uno de sus ojos cambiaba de tonalidad poniendose más rojo al tiempo que el aspecto de la unicornio cambiaba comenzandole a crecer dos alas de dragon de color celeste, su piel se volvía blanca, la cola y la crin cambiaban a color violeta y le aparecieron unas marcas en el rostro. La cual una vez termino su transformación alzo vuelo y se elevo por el cielo reposando en una nube mirando a lo lejos el castillo de Canterlot

Poem Light: es todo...-dijo la alicornio mirando el castillo a la lejanía-desde ahora no soy más Poem Light...ahora soy Star Blood...y mi unico objetivo es obtener el poder necesario para convertirme en "La Unica"...

Terminado de decir esto la alicornio golpeo el aire con su cuerno creando una especie de portal por el cual entro desapareciendo de ese lugar, mientras que en el castillo real Celestia miraba con pena el elemento de poem light cuando con sorpresa noto que dicho elemento se decoloro por completo hasta volverse de piedra.

- Poem Light...tú...

Dijo la princesa antes de derramar una lagrima sobre el fosilizado elemento de la armonía.

* * *

_**BUENO EN PRIMERA PEDIR DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA TUVE UN SERIO BLOQUEO INTELECTUAL, Y ORIGINALMENTE EL LADA DE RAINBOW DASH IBA A SER OTRO PERO DECIDI REESCRIBIRLO POR OTRA IDEA DEBIDO A QUE UNA PERSONA ME ACONSEJO QUE EL ORIGINAL ERA DEMASIADO VIOLENTO Y NO SE ADECUABA A LA PERSONALIDAD DE RAINBOW, BUENO SIN MAS DE NUEVO LAS DISCULPAS DEL CASO Y ESPERAR QUE ME SIGAN LEYENDO**_


	7. Derpy Hooves

**Bien primero disculparme ante todos por la super demora con este LADA, los problemas de costumbre siguen latentes y a veces me desaniman pero la amistad de mis amigos bronys siempre me da impulso así que por ellos es que sigo publicando bien sin más que decir espero les guste este nuevo episodio de las locas aventuras de la amistad y gracias a los que me dejaron review, y la victima, se que hubo una votación al respecto pero decidi darle a esta pony su propio lada debido a motivos sentimentales, bueno nada más que decir que espero les guste**

* * *

**LA CACERÍA**

En las cercanías de ponyville 3 diamond dogs estaban que se escabullían por algunos arbustos armados con armas de fuego parecidas a rifles, su misión era muy simple cazar cuantos pegasos pudiesen, con la única finalidad de llevarlos a sus guaridas y luego comérselos aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ya que ni bien equestria se entero de la nueva dieta de los diamond dog reforzaron la seguridad en todos los pueblos por lo que los diamond dog tenían que extremar también sus precauciones a la hora de cazar a los equinos voladores.

Los canes siguieron su rumbo de manera sigilosa hasta llegar a un lugar tupido desde donde se dispusieron a observar el cielo en espera de que algún pegaso asomase dejando sus armas y sus municiones a un lado mientras husmeaban el cielo, sin darse cuenta que muy cerca de ese lugar cierta pegaso gris de crin dorada y con una cutie mark de burbujas se acerco sigilosamente a donde estos estaban y luego vació toda la pólvora de los rifles y las municiones de los diamond dog para luego alejarse de la misma forma en que se había acercado a los canes mientras reía entre dientes.

- Estos perros tontos...de seguro no se esperaban que supiera como vaciarles las balas de sus rifles...

Rato después los canes aún miraban el cielo a la espera de que algún pegaso apareciera en el aire cuando de improviso vieron un punto gris alado en el cielo que al parecer les estaba saludando y que luego reconocieron como una pegaso.

- Oigan perritos...aquí esta su blanco volador...y ahora mi clavado espectacular¡

Y diciendo esto la pegaso se tiro en picada directo al lugar donde estaban los diamond dog quienes de manera desordenada buscaron sus armas y se dispusieron a apuntar en el momento en que la pegaso les paso cerca de la nariz para luego elevarse a gran velocidad mientras los canes le dispararon a quemarropa al parecer impactando en la pegaso que se había perdido de vista entre unas nubes.

- Le dimos...le dimos¡-grito uno de los canes-prepárense chicos ahorita cae de seguro cae¡  
- Jefe-dijo otro diamond dog indicando algo en el cielo-mire...  
- Que-contesto el líder para mirar al cielo quedándose con la boca abierta sin creer lo que estaba viendo-que cosa?¡

Y ante la mirada escéptica de los canes vieron como la pegaso pasaba tranquilamente por el aire completamente ilesa y jalando una banderola que decía: "ESO ES LO QUE USTEDES CREEN...:p". Pasado ese extraño episodio los diamond dog seguían a la expectativa de que algún pegaso apareciera en el cielo mientras que cerca de ese lugar Derpy estaba que se escabullía por entre el follaje para quedar de nuevo atrás de los diamond dog y salir gritando mientras salía vestida con un disfraz que se parecía a los canes en cuestión, quienes se quedaron un tanto confundidos por lo que estaba haciendo la pegaso la cual se puso a cantar la canción de bienvenida de pinkie pie.

Los canes daban por hecho de que la pegaso andaba mal de la cabeza sobre todo por que al final de su canción saco una torta que tenía dibujado un blanco en señal de provocación a los canes quienes sin hacerse repetir la invitación dispararon sobre la pegaso nuevamente a quemarropa levantando humo y polvo tras lo cual la pegaso estaba que se llevaba los cascos delanteros al pecho tratando de tapar una mancha roja que parecía sangre.

- Por Celestia...no...me dieron...-comenzó a decir la pegaso mientras se comenzaba a tambalear-me muero...me voy...me estoy llendo...todo se pone color gris...la sangre se me va del cuerpo...ah no...-dijo la pegaso reponiéndose para luego lamer la mancha roja en su pecho-es la mermelada del muffin de los domingos...chao chicos...:p

Los canes solo vieron de manera escéptica y enojosa como la pegaso se iba para luego comprobar con enojo que todas sus municiones estaban sin pólvora por lo que tiraron sus armas y comenzaron a perseguirla por tierra, luego de un rato de búsqueda ninguno de los canes daba con la pegaso, ya casi pasadas unas horas dos de los diamond dog abandonaron la búsqueda y decidieron retornar al punto de reunión mientras que el ultimo can, un perro de color marrón llamado Rover el cual tenía mejor olfato que sus compañeros, estaba que husmeaba aún por los alrededores hasta que encontró a la pegaso en cuestión dormida sobre un árbol de manera despreocupada de lo que fuese a pasar.

- Una pegaso que se quiere pasar de lista...bien le enseñare que yo también se algunos trucos...

Y tomando la acción con la palabra el can se puso a llorar y gritar en voz alta como si quisiera que todo el bosque lo escuchara, al rato Derpy se acerco a ver que provocaba que el can se lamentase de esa manera.

- Oye perrito que te pasa...nunca se a visto que un perro tan grande como tu llore así...  
- Es que si...-contesto el can llorando-si no les llevo un pegaso a mis amigos ellos me expulsaran de la jauría...

El can entonces volvió a estallar en llanto mojando la crin de la pegaso quien se estaba lamentando dos cosas, una no traer paraguas y dos no tener una cámara para sacar una foto de este momento por que nadie le creería que un diamond dog fuese capaz de llorar de esa manera. Pasada esa impresión a la pegaso ya le estaba dando pena el can porque no paraba de llorar así que decidió hacer algo al respecto.

- Oye ya para el llanto...voy a ayudarte...mira fingiremos que me atrapaste...y de esa manera tus compañeros no te botan de la jauría...  
- Lo dices en serio...  
- Claro...palabra de asistente del doctor...

Ante dicha promesa el can dejo de llorar y luego abrió las fauces indicandole a la pegaso que se colocase allí, la pegaso hizo como le decían y luego el can se llevo a la equina alada.

- Oye lazzy...con más cuidado-dijo la pony mientras era llevada-que soy muy delicada...mucho cuidado...con más suavidad...no aprietes mucho...-grito la pony pataleando un poco al can por lo que este dejo de apretar mucho-bien así que esta mejor...

Cuando por fin el can regreso con sus compañeros quienes ya le estaban esperando, estos no creían que hubiese sido capaz de atrapar a la pegaso, tomando en cuenta que Rover no era muy inteligente, pero una caza era una caza así que los canes pesaron con una balanza de mano a la pegaso y la examinaron un poco.

- Solo 56 kilos...no nos alcanzara ni para los canapés...pero bueno no podemos esperar mucho de una pony tan flacida...bueno vayámonos antes de que vengan los soldados de equestria...

Así los canes se fueron llevándose a la pegaso quien estaba refunfuñando entre dientes que le hayan dicho que estuviese muy flácida, después de una caminata los diamond dog regresaron a su guarida bajo tierra y al llegar llevaron a la pegaso a una cocina donde se encontraba una especie de aparato de forma rectangular y rodeado de hielo.

- Muy bien Rover deja a la pegaso en el congelador...para que se mantenga fresca hasta la cena...

El diamond dog dudando un poco hizo lo que sus compañeros le dijeron y coloco a Derpy dentro de la caja helada la cual tenía una tapa de cerámica que debía ser abierta desde afuera. Con la pegaso ya dentro del congelador los diamond dog con excepción de Rover se fueron a sus cubiles a descansar.

- Oye Rover-dijo el ultimo diamond dog-sera mejor que descances y no husmees mucho la congeladora...por que recuerda que tienes la mala costumbre de comerte la carne congelada...  
- Ah despreocupate-repuso Rover algo avergonzado-solo voy a mirar nada más y de allí a dormir antes de la cena...

El diamond dog acepto dicha respuesta y se fue dejando a Rover solo con la congeladora, este ya iba irse cuando de improviso sintió unos golpes sobre la tapa de la congeladora notando que era la pegaso quien lo estaba llamando, el diamond dog penso un poco y se decidió por abrir la tapa pero cuando iba a hacerlo un mini Rover vestido de diablillo con todo y tridente apareció en la punta de su nariz y lo comenzó a regañar.

- Oye que piensas que estás haciendo...  
- Que-dijo el can mirando a su mini yo-pero es que la pegaso...  
- Olvidate de la pegaso...la engañaste y esta muy bien, quedaste bien con tus compañeros...además que importa una pegaso...  
- No espera-dijo otro mini rover vestido de angel con toga y aureola-esa pegaso es tu amiga te brindo ayuda cuando la necesitabas...por lo menos deja que se caliente un poco...  
- No le hagas caso a ese idiota...-grito el mini bad rover-deja a esa pegaso alli, QUE SE HAGA PALETA¡  
- Tu deja de gritar...-repuso el good rover-YA CALLATE¡

Y diciendo esto el good rover tomo un juego de llaves esposando al mini bad rover y torciendole los cuernos para luego tumbarlo de la nariz del diamond dog de una patada en el trasero y luego ambos mini rover desaparecieron.

- Bueno-se dijo Rover así mismo-podría sacarla un momento y luego regresarla al congelador...

Así el can abrió el congelador y saco a una pegaso cubierta de hielo y nieve en todo el cuerpo para luego colocarla sobre una bandeja de metal que usaban para hornear pavos y luego ponerla en un horno, luego de unos minutos el diamond dog saco a la pegaso quien alegremente estaba usando un cucharon, que quien sabe de donde salió, para darse un baño de agua caliente usando el agua de la bandeja.

- Bien, bien, bien-dijo la pegaso terminando su baño-me a sido un placer visitarlo-continuo la pegaso bajándose de la bandeja mientras usaba sus cascos delanteros para agradecer al diamond dog-pero ya tengo que retirarme...

Así la pegaso trato de irse pero el diamond dog le sostuvo por una de sus patas delanteras.

- Tu no puedes irte...debes quedarte para la cena...  
- Perdoname pero tengo muffins en el horno que debo atender...

Y con dicha respuesta la pegaso se soltó comenzando a volar rápidamente a una puerta de dicho lugar pero antes de que pudiese llegar Rover le bloqueo el camino con todo su cuerpo.

- Por aquí no vas a salir¡

Así la pegaso trato de salir de dicha cocina por cuanto agujero pudiese ser una vía de escape pero el diamond dog era más rapido y conseguía bloquearle todas las salidas a la pegaso, incluso la pegaso trato de escapar por el agujero de la madriguera de un ratón siendo nuevamente bloqueada por el can lo cual la comenzó a frustrar pero en eso se dio cuenta de que el diamond dog le estaba haciendo señas para que guardase silencio.

- Ah con que el can quiere que me calle no...y no me dejas salir no...pues ahora mira...VOY A HACER TODO EL RUIDO QUE SE ME ANTOJE¡

Así la pegaso comenzó a patalear, golpear y patear cada cosa que estuviese en esa cocina incluyendo al diamond dog quien desesperado trataba de ver si sus compañeros no se habían despertado con el bullicio que hacía la pony, finalmente a lo lejos se escucharon las voces de los otros diamond dog mientras que la pegaso improvisaba un tambor con una olla y un cucharón mientras que Rover trataba infructuosamente de hacerla callar. Hasta que los otros diamond dog comenzando a acercarse en la cocina en ese momento la pony tiro la olla y el cucharon que tenia en sus patas y salto a la boca de rover haciéndose la muerta dando la impresión que el can se la estaba comiendo en el momento en que los otros diamond dog entraron a la cocina.

- Así que esas tenemos-grito Spot, un diamond dog chico de color amarillo ocre-sabía que no podíamos dejarte solo aquí por que ibas a intentar comertela tu solo...  
- Eres un traidor Rover-grito Fido el mayor del trío que parecía un buldog-sabes bien que la comida de la jauría es par la jauría...  
- Chicos no es lo que piensas yo...

Pero no pudo seguir ya que Spot y Fido agarraron a Rover y le dieron unos cuantos golpes mientras que Derpy la cual se seguía fingiendo muerta se reía entre dientas por la paliza que recibía el can para luego ser tomada por Fido y volver a ser colocada dentro del congelador. Luego de haber asegurado a la pony Spot y Fido se fueron de la cocina mirando de manera amenazante a un magullado Rover que aún no se recuperaba de la paliza que le dieron sus compañeros.

Cuando Rover se hubo recuperado y noto que sus compañeros abandonaron la cocina este se acerco a la congeladora.

- Pegaso loca-grito el can-por su culpa mis compañeros me apalearon pero ahora vera cuando le ponga las patas encima¡

Y así el can abrió el congelador dispuesto a darle un par de golpes a la pegaso con lo que no se espero es que la pegaso salió vestida con una gabardina marron y con un extraño objeto que parecía un lapiz que brillaba.

- Cielo santo por donde e estado...vi mundos caer...mundos aparecer...razas emerger...razas extinguirse...daleks por aqui...-dijo levantando al can como si este no pesara-daleks por alla...-dijo ahora alzando una roca dejando que el diamond dog azotase contra el suelo-cyber ponys por aca...cyber ponys por aqui-grito derpy mientras examinaba la oreja del diamond dog con aquel extraño lápiz al cual le dio clic en uno de los lados dandole al can una fuerte sacudida sonica que lo dejo bien aturdido mientras la pegaso seguía moviendose de lado a lado y gritando-todo se estaba cayendo...todo se estaba derribando...vi a mis amigos desaparecer...a mi enemigos emerger...un planeta entero desaperecer...no había nada...ni una luz...no había escapatoria¡

El can estaba un poco confundido ante las cosas que gritaba la pegaso sin entender nada de lo que esta gritaba y ya iba a decir algo cuando la pegaso se le acerco.

- Y perrito como va la cotización de zafiros estrella eh?

El Diamond Dog se quedo perturbado ante dicha pregunta cuando se escucharon las voces de los otros canes quienes al parecer se despertaron por el ruido que hizo Derpy y cuanto estos estaban a punto de entrar a la cocina la pegaso tiro la gabardina y el pincel brillante a la congeladora para luego tirarse a la boca de Rover fingiendo de nuevo estar muerta, y dando la impresión de que Rover se la estaba comiendo.

Ante dicha escena Fido y Spot la agarraron a golpes contra Rover a pesar de las excusas de este, y luego tomaron a la pegaso volviéndola a meter en el congelador. Acabada dicha faena los Diamond Dog se fueron dejando a un magullado Rover tirado en el suelo y con varios moretones. Cuando el diamond dog se recupero juro que haría pagar a la pegaso por la zurra que le habían propinado sus compañeros, así que armado de un mazo se dirigió al congelador.

Cuando el diamond dog abrió la tapa iba a meter su pata para atrapar a la pegaso pero esta salió haciendole un guiño para luego saltar sobre su cabeza y salir de la cocina a gran velocidad. El can enojado fue en su persecución de la pegaso quien se escabullo por diferentes estancias del cubil de los diamond dog hasta llegar finalmente al lugar donde se encontraban Spot y Fido durmiendo la siesta. En ese lugar y viendo que Rover se acercaba, la pegaso comenzó a ladrar haciendo que de poco a poco los canes se fuesen despertando cuando llego Rover armado con el marro dispuesto a pegarle a Derpy.

La pegaso al ver llegar a Rover y notando que los otros diamond dog se estaban despertando se coloco encima de la cabeza de los canes en el momento en que Rover le lanzó dos golpes con el marro, pero la pegaso fue más veloz y termino esquivando los golpes los cuales cayeron en la cabeza de Spot y Fido, luego la pegaso salió de aquel cuarto ante la confusión de Rover, por su lado Spot y Fido quienes no se esperaban tan amable despertar miraron muy enojados al ver quien había sido el que les había pegado y al ver a Rover allí agarraron sus propios marros y comenzaron a perseguirlo.

La persecución llevo a los canes directo a la cocina donde un Rover acorralado al lado del congelador por lo que comenzó a rezar y a hacer su testamento por lo que probablemente sería su fin. Los diamond dog ya iban a pegarle pero de improviso Spot vio la tapa de la congeladora ligeramente movida.

- Así que esas tenemos-dijo Fido-encima de querer matarnos te querías comer a la pegaso tu solo...  
- Ahora sí-siguió Spot-si la pegaso no esta allí dentro de esta no te salvas...

Y diciendo así Spot abrió la congeladora para ver si la pegaso estaba dentro, pero ni bien la congeladora fue abierta la pegaso salió vestida con un atuendo del día de Heart's Warming Eve para luego comenzar a cantar villancicos con tanta efusividad y entusiasmo que les contagio el espíritu festivo a los diamond dog los cuales se pusieron a cantar villancicos con la pegaso. Dicha situación duro por algunos minutos hasta que Rover se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera que al mirar en un calendario no era el día de Heart's Warming Eve y la segunda que ellos no eran ponys para andar celebrando y menos cantar villancicos.

Así que el can hecho a sus compañeros de lado para luego tomar del pescuezo a la pegaso y despojarla de su traje y tirarla al suelo dispuesto a partirla en dos con un hacha pero cuando iba a darle a la pegaso noto que esta tenía pegada una estampilla que decía: "No abrir hasta el 25 de diciembre", lo cual dejo a los canes con cara de escepticismo.

- Para cuando llegue ese día ya habré encontrado la manera de salir de este predicamento

Así pasaron días y meses hasta el 25 de diciembre en la cual los canes habían evitado a duras penas que la pegaso se escapara y como ya no soportaban sus ocurrencias y no tenían paciencia para destazarla decidieron cocinarla en horno sin matarla, así llegado el momento Derpy fue metida al horno amordazada y amarrada, cuando la pegaso estuvo dentro del horno los canes comenzaron a preparar los cubiertos y platos cuando en eso notaron que la pegaso atravesó el comedor en dirección de un almacén del cual salió llevándose unos platos y unos vasos dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina.

Los Diamond Dog no entendieron que cosa había pasado y siguieron a la pegaso a quien vieron meterse de nuevo en el horno, Spot iba a fijarse que pasaba cuando de improviso la tapa del horno se abrió y le pego en la nariz dejándolo tumbado.

- Ups-dijo la pegaso asomándose mientras que se podía escuchar música al parecer proveniente del horno-oigan canes me prestan un destapador de botella?  
- Ammm-Fido se quedo algo perplejo ante dicha pregunta pero recordó que tenía dicho objeto en uno de sus bolsillos así que se lo dio a la pegaso-toma...  
- Gracias¡

Respondió Derpy volviendo a meterse dentro del horno y cerrando la puerta lo cual seguía confundiendo a los canes quienes iban a ver si el horno estaba prendido, y en efecto estaba prendido lo cual aumentaba su confusión, ya iban a asomarse de nuevo al horno cuando este se volvió a abrir de improviso golpeando a los 3 Diamond Dog en el rostro dejandolos tumbados en el suelo.

- Ups siento eso otra vez...espero no les importe necesito hielo y unas sillas más...

Así la pegaso salió de nuevo del horno tomo un balde con hielo y unas sillas de la bodega y regreso de vuelta al horno cerrando la puerta. Los canes ni bien se recuperaron del portazo que se dieron iban a abrir la puerta del horno dispuestos a ver que pasaba allí dentro cuando la pegaso se les volvió a adelantar saliendo esta vez con dos bolsas grandes de basura.

- Oigan sean buenos y consíganme bolsas más grandes estás no nos dan abasto...

Dijo la pegaso entregando las bolsas a los canes para volver a meterse dentro del horno y cerrar la tapa, los canes se miraron los unos a los otros sin creer lo que había pasado y ya iban decididos a sacar a la pegaso del horno cuando esta volvió a asomar por la tapa del horno volviendo a golpear en pleno rostro a los canes quienes terminaron tumbados en el suelo.

- Ups lo siento nuevamente...-río la pegaso quien iba vestida con gorro de fiesta-oigan canes disculpen por ser una maleducada...hice una fiesta aquí dentro y lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarlos...  
- Una fiesta?-repusieron a coro los canes-dices que armaste una fiesta dentro de nuestro horno...  
- Pues sí...y vine a invitarlos...vengan hay musicas globos...y mucha comida que no volverán a pasar hambre en un mes...  
- Pruebalo¡

Gritaron los canes y ante dicho reto la pegaso saco de adentro del horno globos, serpentinas, cornetas, gorros y 7 platillos distintos lo cual hizo que los canes se relamieran los labios, totalmente convencidos de que lo que la pegaso decía era cierto se fueron a cambiar los chalecos y regresaron al momento.

- Bien pegaso estamos lista para la fiesta¡  
- Grandioso-repuso la pegaso saliendo del horno para luego meter la cabeza como hablando a alguien que tal vez estaba adentro-oigan amigos las almas de la fiesta por fin llegaron¡

Y así la pegaso hizo entrar a los canes dentro del horno mientras ella se quedaba afuera para luego cerrar la tapa y asegurarla.

- Pero que brutos-río la pegaso-no puedo creer que se hayan tragado un anzuelo como ese...ahora voy a hacer que su entrada a la fiesta sea muy calurosa...

Entonces Derpy comenzó a elevar la temperatura del horno y meterle cuanto leño podía pero en medio de la faena se puso algo pálida al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- No...yo no soy capaz de hacerles una cosa como esa...ni aunque intentaran comerme...-dijo la pegaso bajándole la temperatura al horno-oigan canes salgan no era de verás lo de la fiesta...salgan de allí...

Pero cuando la pegaso abrió la puerta del horno se topo que dentro estaba celebrándose la fiesta más grande que podía haber visto en toda su equina vida y en el medio estaban los diamond dog atiborrándose de cuanta comida llegaba a sus patas. Ante dicha vista Derpy sin hacerse invitar entro al horno.

- Ni yo misma se que pudo salir mal pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho¡

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar la tapa.

**FIN**

* * *

**EPILOGO - CARTA A LA PRINCESA CELESTIA**

_Querida Princesa Celestia_

_Quiero compartir mis experiencias con usted...bueno la verdad no aprendí nada y ni siquiera se por que le estoy mandando esta carta así que lo único que puedo decir es que encontré su Dispositivo de portales dentro de un horno en una cocina de una guarida de los diamond dog cerca a Everfree_

_Firmado su casi leal aprendiz Derpy Hooves  
_

_PD: No hay P D_

* * *

**EPILOGO 2**

Equestria Prima

La noche sobre el cementerio de Equestria, nadie esperaría que alguien visitase el cementerio a esas horas, pero un solitario unicornio vestido con una túnica y una capota de color marrón la cual le cubría el rostro avanzaba entre los corredores del campo santo. El equino encapuchado de piel gris oscura y cuya crin plateada la cual se podía apreciar por entre sus vestiduras iba avanzando entre algunos epitafios hasta que se detuvo finalmente frente a 2 tumbas.

- Aquí yace-dijo el pony leyendo la leyenda en las tumbas-Sun Storm...querido hermano, querido amigo, querido compañero, elemento de la lealtad...siempre recordaremos el valor que demostraste en el campo de batalla...

Termino de leer el unicornio mientras unas lagrimas recorría su rostro al tiempo que pasaba a mirar el segundo epitafio.

- Star Swirl el Barbudo III...querido abuelo, querido maestro...nos enseñaste muchas cosas, tu sabiduría sera recordada eternamente...

El equino miro ambas tumbas de manera impasible pero su rostro era recorrido por una lagrima mientras presionaba sus dientes de manera furiosa. Se sentía bien frustrado por no haber estado allí con los ponys que tanto le importaban y haber podido hacer algo por ellos, recordaba sus épocas de potrillo cuando estando a punto de morir de inanición, un pequeño pegaso y una unicornio lo auxiliaron cuando pensaba que se encontraba solo en el mundo, fue allí donde los conoció Sun Storm y Poem Light potrillos como él, huérfanos de una guerra la cual no comprendían pero de la que involuntariamente formaron parte.

Juntos, sobrevivieron por espacio de un mes en una ciudad que estaba en ruinas y en la cual los demás ponys apenas les prestaban atención por ser ponys huérfanos que aparentemente morirían tarde o temprano debido a la hambruna, pero con esfuerzo y su amistad lograron sobrevivir. Luego llego a sus vidas el pony quien cambio sus vidas por completo, Star Swirl el Barbudo III. En compañía del General Hurricane IV y el Comandante Sideline III, se encontraban haciendo un reconocimiento del estado de la ciudad y expulsar a los últimos invasores.

Si bien Hurricane y Sideline no les dieron mucha importancia a 3 potrillos huérfanos, Star Swirl fue distinto, pensó que era lo menos que su país podía hacer por unos ponys que habiendo sido golpeados duramente en la vida aún se aferraban a esta, así el viejo mago les dio a aquellos ponys una educación y conocimiento a la cual nunca creyeron haber podido acceder en su ciduad natal, en el momento actual el unicornio seguía mirando las tumbas evocando aquellos días de antaño.

- Es que acaso la vida nunca pudo ser justa para nosotros...Sun Stom...abuelo...-dijo de nuevo el equino mirando las tumbas-y ahora tu también Poem Light...

El unicornio finalmente no pudo aguantar más y frustrado lanzo un hechizo en forma de una onda de energía que hizo remecer el lugar, al tiempo que al lado de los dos epitafios emergía uno nuevo el cual tenía el siguiente grabado.

"Aquí yace Poem Light...querida hermana, querida amiga, elemento de la honestidad...tus seres queridos jamas te olvidaran..."

Una brisa movió ligeramente la capa del unicornio quien sintió que alguien estaba cerca, el pony no tenía que voltear para saber de quien se trataba.

- Esperaba no tener que verla y menos en este lugar...  
- Cuando regresaste-dijo la alicornio mirando al unicornio encapuchado-tus hermanos ni Star Swirl nunca me dijeron que fue de tí...Cloud Frame...  
- Mi ausencia era un secreto a petición del abuelo...formaba parte de mi preparación para convertirme en un sucesor digno de su nombre...y esperaba regresar para verlo y también a mis hermanos...pero todo lo que encuentro es una Equestria igual a la que viví cuando era un potrillo...no es peor aún puesto que al menos cuando era un potrillo tenía a mis hermanos...y ahora los e perdido a ellos y el abuelo por su culpa...princesa Celestia...


	8. Lyra Hearstrings

**Bien primero disculparme ante todos por la super demora con este LADA, los problemas de costumbre siguen latentes y a veces me desaniman pero la amistad de mis amigos bronys siempre me da impulso así que por ellos es que sigo publicando bien sin más que decir espero les guste este nuevo episodio de las locas aventuras de la amistad y gracias a los que me dejaron review, y la victima, se que hubo una votación al respecto pero decidi darle a esta pony su propio lada debido a motivos sentimentales, bueno nada más que decir que espero les guste**

**NOTA TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ PRESENTADOS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES Y NO ESTOY GANANDO ALGÚN BENEFICIO ECONÓMICO POR LA REALIZACIÓN DE ESTE FIC**

* * *

De noche en un puerto de Manehattan era el lugar predilecto y elegido como punto de desembarque de muchos barcos que se aventuraban mar adentro, la gran mayoría eran barcos dedicados a la exploración marina o extracción de perlas, pero también era el punto por el cual llegaban barcos mercantes de otras comarcas a intercambiar y comerciar con productos que en Equestria difícilmente se encontrarían. Y entre esos barcos se encontraba uno en particular venido del reino de Rune habitado en su mayoría por centauros, mino-tauros y en menor medida unas cabras parlantes, y justo el capitán de este barco era una de estás cabras quien había hecho una parada en el puerto en su barco llamado el "Costal Triste" y anteriormente conocido como el "Alegre Roger"

Las cosas en el puerto seguían relativamente tranquilas y no había señas de que algo alterara dicha paz salvo los ruidos y gritos que provenían del "Costal Triste", los gritos y disparos siguieron sin que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba y luego se pudo ver a una cabra muy flácida y temblorosa que salía del barco a gran velocidad.

- Al fin luego de siglos...ahora puedo volver a ser considerada una cabra...

Pero la cabra no había terminado de decir esto cuando del barco se escucharon disparos y luego otra cabra de color azul vestida con un atuendo similar a un pirata salía del barco llevando en sus costados unas especies de pistolas apuntándole a la cabra escuálida la cual termino huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo para gran disgusto de la cabra de las pistolas, quien respondía al nombre de Grogar.

- ¡DEMONIOS! -renegó la cabra al ver como su esclavo se había escapado- maldita alimaña...ahora voy a tener que conseguirme a otro esclavo para partir al amanecer...o dejo de llamarme ¡GROGRAR!

Mientras Grogar terminaba de hablar consigo mismo noto en las cercanías la presencia de una unicornio celeste de crin en color blanco y celeste la cual tenía una cutie mark en forma de lyra, la cual respondía al nombre de Lyra Heastrings, la cual portaba una cámara y unas gafas como de turista, Grogar miro de lejos a la pony y escucho que esta andaba quejándose de que la agencia de turismo que había seleccionado, la había estafado ya que le prometieron llevarla a conocer humanos en persona y lo único que le hicieron ver fueron a unos monos con ropa que simplemente se limitaban a rascarse el trasero.

Grogar sonrió de manera maliciosa, y luego antes de que la unicornio pasara frente a su barco el coloco varios carteles a un lado de este donde anunciaba un crucero alrededor del mundo absolutamente gratis y con todas las comodidades del caso para luego hacerse propaganda él mismo, al principio Lyra miro la propaganda sin mucha emoción ya que a raíz de su ultimo viaje desconfiaba de todo aquello que tuviese que ver con viajar o similar y solo tenía en mente regresar a Ponyville, pero cuando Grogar menciono que el barco incluía una escala al continente de atlantis donde conocería personalmente a los humanos, pues la unicornio simplemente no pudo resistirse.

- Vamos-grito la unicornio mientras subía al barco-que esperamos a zarpar de una vez ¡leven anclas!

Lo que la unicornio no se dio cuenta es que mientras ella subía alegremente la escalinata del barco Grogar le seguía con un marro escondido atrás de su espalda, unos momentos después el barco estaba zarpando llevando a su despreocupada pasajera quien se despedía del puerto de Manehattan de los que iban a despedir el barco, o en este caso el único, que no era otro sino la cabra escuálida quien miraba a la unicornio.

- ¡ALOHA!, ¡AU REVOIR!, -decía Lyra mirando a la cabra en el puerto- ¡BON VOYAGE!...

- No duraras mucho tiempo niña...te vas arrepentir...

Fue lo ultimo que dijo la cabra famélica en el puerto mientras despedía con un pañuelo a la despreocupada unicornio que no logro entender lo que le decía la cabra y solo pensó que la cabra le deseaba buen viaje así que decidió hacer lo mismo diciendo un "Hasta luego" pero la unicornio no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que en ese momento Grogar le pego con el marro haciéndole ver muchas estrellitas, lo siguiente que supo la desafortunada unicornio es que seguía despidiéndose como si aún estuviese en la cubierta del barco mientras movía unos remos de madera muy grandes que servían para impulsar el barco mientras una de sus patas yacía encadenada a una bola de acero.

Ya pasadas unas horas la desafortunada unicornio recobro los sentidos dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que lo primero que hizo fue soltar los remos y luego tratar de quitarse la bola de acero de su pata pero al ver que no funcionaba y como su magia aún estaba media bloqueada por el golpe que le dieron, decidió cargar con el ovoide metálico y salir de allí inmediatamente. Ya en la cubierta logro ver que el barco estaba mar adentro, miro por allí haber si había señales de vida y logro ver a la cabra que le había hecho la promoción del viaje, así que fue jalando la esfera de acero con su magia dispuesta a quejarse

- Oye tu cornudo...-grito la unicornio-se puede sabes que significa esto...por que me han golpeado y puesto esta bola de acero en mi pata, toma-dijo la unicornio dándole la esfera de acero a la cabra-¡y ahora exijo que te deshagas de esto ahora mismo!

Grogar al recibir la bola de acero la miro un rato luego a la unicornio, y solo por darle gusto arrojo la bola de acero por la borda sin quitarle el grillete a la unicornio lo que provoco que esta también se cayese al mar, unos momentos después una unicornio mojada y con algo de desperdicio marino en el cuerpo apareció de nuevo frente a la cabra muy enojada.

- Oye cornudo de pacotilla...como se te ocurre tirarme al mar...¡esto es un ultraje así que exijo una explicación!  
- ¡Ah ya cayate!-repuso la cabra quien luego fue por un trapeador poniéndoselo en la boca de la unicornio-¡toma y te pones a limpiar la cubierta!  
- Ah no...no lo voy a hacer que te has creído  
- Oh si...que lo vas a hacer...  
- Ah no, no lo haré...  
- Oh si...lo harás...

La unicornio iba a protestar nuevamente pero luego y no supo como se encontraba limpiando la cubierta con el trapeador mientras vestía de marinero

- Si lo haré...aunque sigo sin entender como me convenció...

Lyra estaba frustrada por dicha situación cuando ya harta de eso tomo una tiza que estaba tirada por allí y escribió algo en el piso, momentos después Grogar escucho como la unicornio estaba que gritaba muy alarmada haciéndole señas para que venga a la cubierta.

- Pero que te sucede yegua...por que gritas así...  
- Capitan mire alguien escribió que su esposa es fanática de los cariñositos  
- Que cosa...-repuso la cabra mientras tomaba el trapeador para limpiar de manera frenetica aquel garabato-cuando atrape al infeliz que hizo esto lo voy a...

Pero no pudo terminar de decir aquella frase cuando escucho de nuevo a la unicornio gritar indicándole otro garabato

- ¿Y ahora que?  
- Mire dicen que le gusta Justin Bieber...  
- ¡Como! -repuso Grogar limpiando aquel mensaje más rapido que el anterior-ese infeliz esta echando a perder mi reputación cuando lo atrape deseara...

Pero tampoco pudo terminar la frase ya que escucho que Lyra lo volvió a llamar indicándole otro garabato que decía. "El capitan es un tonto de mecha corta", mientras que la unicornio estaba sentada felizmente sentada de espaldas en una silla de playa mientras leía un libro que decía manual del buen marino, cosa que la cabra no presto atención ya que estaba decidido a borrar esos mensajes.

- Muy bien capitán-alabo Lyra-mantiene su barco muy impecable

Grogar se puso en pose militar de manera orgullosa por el halago pero luego se dio cuenta del engaño del que había sido objeto así que tiro el trapeador y luego le apunto a Lyra en la nariz con una pistola.

- Levántate condenada yegua...¡sera mejor que pienses que esto es un viaje de placer por que cuando termine contigo nadie podrá estar seguro que alguna vez eras una unicornio!

Lyra estuvo pensando un poco la forma de salir de ese enredo así que de improviso salto de la silla de playa y se puso a gritar a viva voz que el barco se hundía, y lo hizo con tanta vehemencia que la cabra se lo creyó, así que ambos se fueron directo a uno de los botes salvavidas, la cabra ya iba a abordar el navío cuando Lyra lo sostuvo en el aire con su magia y lo regreso al barco.

- Momento cornudo...no conoces el manual del buen marino...el capitán debe hundirse con su barco...  
- ¡RENUNCIO!-grito Grogar para luego quitarse su sombrero de capitán y ponérselo a Lyra-¡tu eres la capitan!  
- Ah no-repuso Lyra quitándose el gorro y poniéndoselo de nuevo a Grogar-¡tu eres el capitán!  
- ¡Ah no tu eres la capitán!

Replico la cabra volviendo le a poner el sombrero a la unicornio, y así estuvieron por un rato tirándose el puesto de capitán entre los dos hasta que finalmente Grogar tomo el sombrero y se lo volvió a poner a Lyra.

- Pues siendo capitán, yo te nombro capitán-dijo Grogar haciendo incluso saludo militar-capitán  
- De acuerdo enano-repuso resignada la unicornio-seré la capitán

Definido el puesto la cabra salto al bote salvavidas solo para de nuevo ser subido a bordo por la magia de la unicornio.

- ¿Ahora que pasa?  
- Has olvidado la regla del buen marino-repuso Lyra-primero las yeguas y los potrillos...

Grogar muy a su pesar se metió a la bodega del barco y regreso vistiendo un vestido y otros adornos que lo hacían ver muy comico, y Lyra tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para no reírse de la cabra, mientras que la cabra reclamaba que le salvaran de un destino horrible.

- Esta bien honorable señora-repuso la unicornio en son de burla mientras ponía a la cabra en el bote salvavidas-¿lista?

Grogar asintió y Lyra corto las amarras del bote haciendo que este cayese de manera pesada al mar, luego Grogar comenzó a remar alejándose del barco, por su lado Lyra vio un ancla tirada por allí y se le ocurrió una idea, Grogar ya se estaba alejando cuando en eso noto que Lyra estaba que gritaba de manera desesperada pidiendo que regresara para salvar a su "potro" que no era otro que el ancla con ropas de bebes, y aunque era algo tonto, Grogar se creyó el engaño y regreso a un lado del barco, luego Lyra tiro el ancla disfrazada como bueno y Grogar se dispuso a atrapar lo que pensaba era un potrillo solo para ser aplastado por el peso del ancla hundiéndose hasta el fondo del mar.

Momentos después Grogar quien de alguna forma logro salir a flote y treparse a un lado del barco logro subir a cubierta mientras hacía planes de lo que le haría a la unicornio ni ben la tuviese en frente, cuando en eso la mencionada estaba dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Grogar llevando unos picos, palas y un mapa.

- Oye tú yegua...¿que estás haciendo con todo eso?  
- ¿Quien yo? pues me voy a hacer millonaria voy a encontrar un tesoro enterrado  
- Tesoro enterado dijiste-repuso Grogar quitandole el mapa y el pico a la unicornio-¡presta paca!

Con el mapa y el pico en su poder Grogar se escapo a otro lado y siguió las instrucciones del mapa el cual describía sitios del barco, luego de un rato de búsqueda Grogar termino en el almacén del barco y que según el mapa indicaba que el susodicho tesoro estaba enterrado en un sitio marcado por una cruz, después de unos segundos de búsqueda la cabra encontró la marca en cuestión y luego con mucho entusiasmo comenzó a darle de golpes a la cruz con el pico esperando encontrar un tesoro de oro y joyas pero lo único que encontró fue un montón de agua salada que se filtro por el agujero que había hecho y luego inundo todo el barco lo que provoco que este se hunda en menos de 30 segundos.

Una semana después Grogar quien no se sabe como logro recuperar su barco y repararlo partió nuevamente del puerto de Manehattan, ya en mar abierto, la cabra estaba jalando un cañón mientras buscaba a Lyra dispuesto a usarla para practicar el tiro al blanco usando el cañón. Grogar no tuvo que buscar mucho ya que en ese momento escucho la voz de Lyra llamándole desde la bodega del barco a través de una escotilla, Grogar no se lo pensó dos veces encendió el cañón y apunto a matar sobre la unicornio pero tuvo el inconveniente de que la mecha del cañón era muy larga, y cuando se dio cuenta la unicornio estaba atrás de él animándole para que disparase el cañón con toda la potencia, Grogar entonces se dio cuenta de que el cañón iba a abrir un nuevo forado en el barco y trato de apagar la mecha pero no funciono, y el cañón se disparo haciendo que el barco nuevamente se hunda.

Otra semana después Grogar saco su barco del mar y lo volvió a reparar para luego hacerse a la mar, volviendo a maldecir a la condenada unicornio preguntándose donde se había metido Lyra, cuando escucho la voz de la unicornio que estaba en lo que se denominaba el nido del cuervo.

- ¡Oye tú baja en este momento para que te pueda convertir en tapete!  
- Claro que bajare...-repuso la unicornio de manera burlona-pero me tendrá que ayudar a bajar cornudo

Grogar renegó un poco pero luego se le ocurrió cortar el mástil del barco para bajar a la unicornio así que regreso con un hacha y comenzó a talar el mástil el cual de paso era muy grueso por lo que le tomo algo de tiempo, finalmente al mástil solo le quedaba un pequeño fragmento de madera para que se rompiera y en eso comenzó a temblar en señal de que se iba a caer por lo que Grogar se retiro esperando a que el mástil se caiga, pero luego de un rato el mástil se quedo totalmente quieto, así que Grogar se acerco al forado que había hecho en el mástil para romperlo de una vez, pero cuando iba a dar el golpe el mástil se termino por romper cayéndole en la cabeza dejando a Grogar más plano que masa para pizza.

- Pobrecito-dijo Lyra mirando como quedo la cabra-me caía tan bien ese enanín...

Por su lado Grogar quien se había logrado recuperar de dicha aplastamiento decidió subir por las amarras del barco para atrapar a la unicornio, y cuando estuvo en la cima vio a la unicornio a un lado del mástil.

- Muy bien yegua-río Grogar maquiavelicamente mirando a la unicornio mientras le apuntaba con una pistola-se te acabo la suerte di tus oraciones.  
- Bueno-dijo la unicornio mirando el agua-espero que el agua este tibia allá abajo...

Dicho esto la unicornio se tiro al mar perdiéndose de vista.

- No creas que te vas a escapar de mi pony...¡por que yo iré hasta el fondo del mar a buscar tus huesos!

Así Grogar también se tiro al mar dispuesto a encontrar a Lyra pero con tal mala suerte que se dio de cabeza contra una roca que había por allí para caer al mar bien aturdido mientras que Lyra quien veía todo esto desde la cubierta del barco sonreía.

- La unica roca a 140000 metros de distancia y le cae encima...que mala suerte tiene ese enano.

Ya pasados unos minutos Grogar volvió a subir al barco y se puso a buscar a Lyra jalando un cañón, no tardo mucho en encontrar a la unicornio quien de nuevo se encontraba en la cima del nido del cuervo haciéndole señas como burlándose de él, Grogar no espero más estaba harto de la pony así que encendió el cañón y apunto a donde esta se encontraba, la bala salió disparada y cuando esta estuvo a punto de pegarle a la unicornio, Lyra simplemente uso su magia y cambio el curso de la bala haciendo que le cayese a Grogar en la cabeza, terminando con la cabra con un gran chichón en su cabeza y su barco de nuevo en el fondo del mar.

Pasada la semana acostumbrada Grogar saco de nuevo su barco a flote y estaba en medio de las reparaciones sin darse cuenta de que Lyra estaba que ataba los costados del barco a los astilleros del puerto, así cuando Grogar se hizo a la mar se hundió rápidamente debido a que el barco se había quedado sin paredes. Mientras la unicornio se acerco al puerto.

- Muy bien enano-dijo Lyra-¿vas a darme mi viaje alrededor del mundo o voy a tener que ponerme ruda contigo?

Como respuesta solo vio la pezuña de Grogar sosteniendo una bandera blanca en señal de rendición, luego de unas semanas Grogar estaba remando un bote que tenía estampillas de diversos sitios de Equestria y sus alrededores llevando a Lyra.

- Vaya-dijo la unicornio que bebía un jugo-e conocido tantos sitios y e visto tantas cosas...pero aún no e visto a ningún humano...¡QUIERO A MIS HUMANOS CABRA ASÍ QUE REMA MÁS RÁPIDO!

La cabra en respuesta remo más rápido esperando a que un tifón o un tsunami los fuese a hundir, por que prefería estar muerto antes de seguir soportando a la unicornio y sus historias sobre los dichosos humanos.

* * *

**EPILOGO - CARTA A LA PRINCESA CELESTIA**

_Querida Princesa Celestia_

_Hoy aprendi que una no se puede fiar de cualquier propaganda que tiene en frente ya que podría ser victima de una estafa  
_

_Firmado tu leal subdita Lyra Hearstrings  
_

_PD: Podrías decirme donde puedo encontrar humanos, me e recorrido medio mundo sin encontrarlos  
_

* * *

**EPILOGO 2**_  
_

Equestria Prima_  
_

Celestia: Cloud yo...  
Cloud: Nada de excusas princesa...mis hermanos y mi abuelo le advirtieron muy claro sobre el peligro que rondaba a Equestria, ellos creían que usted los escucharía...pero usted hizo eso...no...y en lugar de ello se puso de parte de aquellos malditos embajadores...

La alicornio del sol bajo la cabeza, era cierto lo que le decían, los hermanos de Cloud y su abuelo le habían repetido muchas veces que el peligro venía con aquellos embajadores, pero pensaba que solo estaban alarmados, pensaba que podría controlarlo y que Equestria seguiría en pie sin tener que arriesgar la vida de nadie, pero se equivoco, podía ser una diosa todopoderosa pero también podía equivocarse, y ese error costo la vida de Sun Storm, el elemento de la lealtad, Poem Light, el elemento de la honestidad, y también la de Starswirl III.

Celestia: Lo siento Cloud se que no hay forma de reponer el error que e cometido...pero te pido que no lances tu ira contra Equestria...es tu nación aún...  
Cloud: ¿Mi nación? dijo usted mi nación...para mí esta nación ya no existe...un lugar donde los que aprecio están muertos...de que me sirve eso...  
Celestia: Cloud no puedes hablar así ellos posiblemente murieron pero Equestria sigue de pie...te necesitamos ahora como nuevo representante del nombre de Starswirl...  
Cloud: no princesa...se equivoca...lo que usted quiere es alguien que le pueda dar seguridad...por que ya no se siente lista para afrontar un daño como este ahora que los elementos de la armonía son roca nuevamente...  
Celestia: como lo supiste-repuso la alicornio-de donde sacaste esa información...  
Cloud: recuerde no pase 1 año entero en un estado de exilio preparándome para asumir el rol de Starswirl...las enseñanzas del abuelo me han dejado muchos recursos a mi disposición...demasiados...tanto que sería capaz de destruir toda Equestria si con eso olvido todo este sufrimiento...  
Celestia: Cloud no lo hagas...eso no sería lo que quisieran tus hermanos...piensa bien...no hagas más daño del que ocasiono el imperio de Rune...apenas podemos ponernos en pie...por favor ayúdanos a repararlo...a regresarles la tranquilidad a los ponys de Equestria  
Cloud: Daño...daño dice...¡Y QUIEN ME REPARA EL DAÑO QUE ME HAN HECHO! ¡¿QUIEN ME REGRESA MI TRANQUILIDAD?!

El unicornio dio un grito en ese momento usando el tono real de Canterlot haciendo remecer el campo santo a grado tal que la alicornio del sol tuvo que poner una barrera para no perder el equilibrio.

Celestia: Cloud por favor no pierdas los estribos estás no son las enseñanzas que te inculco tu abuelo...Starswirl esta para servir y ayudar a Equestria no lo olvides...  
Cloud: Se equivoca princesa el primer principio del hechizo insignia de Starswirl es "Lealtad a un Señor" tienes que ser fiel a tu nación y a tu reino pero respetar los principios en los que esta fundada...dado que los principios de Equestria se han ido no tengo ni una obligación el servir a una nación que ya no tiene valor para mí...  
Celestia: Cloud...  
Cloud: adiós princesa Celestia...no haré nada en contra de Equestria pero tampoco haré algo para volver a que se ponga en pie...desde hoy Equestria depende de los ponys que viven en ella y de usted...no le daré el privilegio de volver a dudar de Starswirl...desde ahora dejo de ser Cloud Frame y paso a ser Starswirl IV...así que adiós...

Terminadas estás palabras el unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno y luego desapareció de la vista de la princesa del sol dejándola devastada luego vio como el castillo del Starswirl III comenzaba a brillar y luego desaparecía de su posición original a un lado del castillo de Canterlot sin darle oportunidad a la princesa de hacer algo para detenerlo.

Celestia: Cloud...Sun Storm...Poem Light...lo siento...

Dijo la princesa derramando una lagrima sobre los epitafios de los elementos muertos y del Starswirl III

* * *

_**BUENO EN PRIMERA PEDIR DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA TUVE UN SERIO BLOQUEO INTELECTUAL, BUENO SIN MAS DE NUEVO LAS DISCULPAS DEL CASO Y ESPERAR QUE ME SIGAN LEYENDO**_


End file.
